


Наше единственно правильное состояние

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [48]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Dom/sub Undertones, Inspired by Art, Other, Pre-Slash, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую ночь в снах Капитана Америки чёрный поезд несётся сквозь снега. Вся жизнь Капитана после разморозки стала напоминать этот затянувшийся непонятный кошмар: без видимой цели и без смысла, только движение вслепую туда, куда мчится поезд. Может быть, нужно просто проснуться?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ретеллинг «Первый мститель: Другая война»; упоминание смерти персонажей (согласно канону), членовредительство (согласно канону), упоминается взаимодействие персонажей в формате D/s - 24/7.
> 
> Автор вдохновлялся артами Petite Madame: http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/82927358480/jared-padalecki-as-the-winter-soldier-and-jensen

**0**

  
**1945 год**  
  
Человек на операционном столе сорванно дышал, смаргивая льющиеся по лицу слёзы. Побелевшими от боли губами пытался что-то сказать, но не хватало сил.  
  
— Тише, тише, — шептала молоденькая медсестра, ловко бинтуя обрубок его левой руки. — Уже всё хорошо.  
  
Вокруг простирался сырой полумрак, где-то едва слышно капала вода.  
  
Человек на столе всё ещё пытался произнести одно-единственное слово, но по-прежнему безрезультатно.  
  


**1**

  
  
**Наши дни**  
  
Каждое утро Капитана Америки начиналось ещё затемно. Ровно в одно и то же время он открывал глаза, чтобы увидеть над собой тёмный потолок. Часы показывали пять сорок восемь. Именно в это время, ровно в пять сорок восемь, его отпускал кошмар.  
  
Никто не поверил бы, узнав, что у национального символа Америки тяжёлая форма посттравматического стрессового расстройства. Ну, правильно, с чего бы? Его же создавали идеальным солдатом. У идеала не должно быть изъянов.  
  
Но изъяны были. Однако знали об этом лишь те, кому положено. И им-то уж точно было известно, с чего день у объекта их наблюдения начинается и чем заканчивается.  
  
Правда, Капитан Америка не придавал этому значения. В конце концов, каждое утро он просто отправлялся на пробежку.  
  
Над Вашингтоном всходило солнце, медленно окрашивая небоскрёбы в розовый цвет, золотя верхушки крыш. Воздух дышал свежестью.  
  
Улицы были ещё пустынны, в такой ранний час люди обычно спят.  
  
Бегать по безлюдным дорожкам невеликое удовольствие, особенно если знаешь, что бегаешь не один.  
  
Знакомая фигура показалась уже у самой колоннады. Можно было, как обычно, немного подразнить — обежав пару кругов вокруг водоёма, зная, что соперник не сделал ещё даже одного, но не в этот раз.  
  
— Привет, Крис!  
  
Сонливость с Кристиана Кейна как рукой сняло, стоило услышать бодрое приветствие.  
  
— Доброе утро, Кэп! — отсалютовал он в ответ. — Как спалось? Какой-то ты помятый, выглядишь не очень. Что-то случилось, Дженсен?  
  
Немного замедлив бег, Дженсен Эклз устало вздохнул:  
  
— Ничего особенного, всего лишь сны. Мне говорили, что такими снами страдают почти все, кто вернулся с войны. Обычно за семьдесят лет становится легче…  
  
В его голосе звучал сарказм, а в глазах стояла тоска. Крис насторожился.  
  
— Что на этот раз? Расскажешь?  
  
Незаметно с лёгкой трусцы они перешли на спокойный шаг, а потом и вовсе отошли к ближайшей скамейке.  
  
Страшно хотелось пить.  
  
Сделав глоток воды из прихваченной с собой бутылки, Дженсен устало поморщился:  
  
— Всё, как обычно. Война, взрывы, кровь… Снег и холод. Парни как живые, хотя умом я даже во сне понимаю, что никого из них уже нет. Снег и холод, Крис. Просто снег, холод… и поезд.  
  


***

  
Будучи психологом в центре реабилитации ветеранов, Крис отлично понимал проблемы с адаптацией военных, вернувшихся из горячих точек.  
  
Но Дженсен Эклз не был обычным военным.  
  
Он пережил самую страшную войну — Вторую Мировую, потерял близких, и случилось всё это не семьдесят лет назад. Для него прошло всего лишь полтора года. И смерти друзей для него были…  
  
...как будто только вчера.  
  
Едва познакомившись с ожившей легендой — а случилось это пару месяцев назад на такой же утренней пробежке — Крис решил отправиться в библиотеку, освежить свои знания по истории. Разумеется, был и в Смитсоновском музее.  
  
Он видел все эти фотографии, записи в книгах, документы и чёрно-белые ролики из исторической хроники. Капитан Америка улыбался там, открыто и искренне, хотя где-то рядом раздавались выстрелы, взрывались гранаты и бомбы…  
  
Казалось, что он весь просто сияет — и люди тянулись к нему.  
  
Сейчас этот свет потускнел.  
  
Возможно, одной из причин была потеря любимой женщины. Синди Сэмпсон для Дженсена была самой прекрасной, удивительной… всего полтора года назад.  
  
Теперь же она превратилась в дряхлую старуху и даже не помнила его.  
  
Как тут не впасть в депрессию?  
  
Когда все, кого ты знал, просто исчезли, а мир изменился до неузнаваемости. Когда мирная жизнь не принимает и ты становишься изгоем, потому что умеешь только воевать.  
  
Было ещё кое-что, очень насторожившее Криса. Он замечал это и не мог избавиться от дурной мысли, что у Капитана Америки не всё так просто с психикой. И будь это только ПТСР, было бы куда легче.  
  


***

  
Несмотря на то, что Дженсен был довольно замкнутым парнем, характер у него оказался вздорным. Он почти не смеялся и порой выглядел совершенно потерянным, но если что-то выводило его из себя, лез разбираться, не задумываясь. Пару раз даже доводил начальство до нервного тика: то требовал отчёта у министра обороны за принятые решения во время нападения инопланетян на Нью-Йорк, то устраивал скандалы в департаменте здравоохранения, будучи недовольным нынешними условиями медицинского обслуживания.  
  
Недавно они с Дженсеном ходили в детскую больницу — Кэп поднимал настроение пациентам хирургии. Рассказывал какие-то истории, таскал на руках ребятню целой охапкой — тех, у кого не было постельного режима.  
  
Конечно, дети были в восторге.  
  
Но в глазах самого Дженсена всё ещё стояла дикая беспросветная тоска.  
  
Всего лишь ПТСР, говорите? Крис бы поспорил, не боясь, что проиграет.  
  


***

  
— Что у нас сегодня? — Дженсен застёгивал ремешки шлема под подбородком, внимательно глядя на экран компьютера.  
  
— Заложники. Группа террористов захватила корабль — пусковую платформу Щ.И.Т.а, теперь требуют выкуп в полтора миллиарда, — принялся разъяснять ситуацию Роше, командир Страйка, ударной группы. — Операцию нужно провести тихо, не привлекая ничьего внимания.  
  
— Почему не стали обращаться за помощью к местным? — Дженсен нахмурился.  
  
Он быстро считывал информацию с экрана, запоминал имена, лица, характеристики тех, кого Щ.И.Т.у удалось опознать в группе захватчиков корабля.  
  
Слишком смелое нападение. Слишком наглые требования.  
  
Роше продолжал инструктаж дальше, и Дженсен с каждым словом мрачнел всё больше.  
  
— Корабль находится здесь незаконно, — сделал он вывод и замолчал.  
  
Роше вздохнул, стараясь не показать своего отношения к придиркам национального достояния, но всё же добавил:  
  
— Была поставлена задача, согласованная руководством, они её выполняли.  
  
— Отлично, — процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы. — Значит, действуем по плану...  
  


***

  
Стелс-квинджет летел к цели сквозь ночные облака, Страйк готовился к началу операции, кто-то шутил, кто-то сетовал, что начальство выдернуло из отпуска, кто-то молча надевал парашют.  
  
Данниль Харрис, более известная как Чёрная Вдова, подошла к Дженсену и положила руку ему на плечо, тихонько сжав:  
  
— Всё образуется.  
  
— Да ну? — он хмыкнул и поправил за спиной щит, проверяя, насколько надёжно держат его крепления. — Хочешь сказать, после освобождения заложников Лене пересмотрит свою политику? Или Морган станет честнее?  
  
— И то и другое? — Данниль улыбнулась.  
  
Она сейчас выглядела мягкой и милой, но Дженсен знал, что это только иллюзия. Всё иллюзия, даже окружающий его мир.  
  
Иногда казалось, что если ударить посильнее, реальность расколется на части, и он наконец-то увидит то настоящее, что скрывается за этой слегка идиллической картиной. В ней будто не хватало чего-то основополагающего — стержня, без которого жизнь Дженсена казалась бессмысленной.  
  
Поезд.  
  
Перед глазами снова пронеслись заснеженные горы, тёмные рельсы, уходящие во тьму туннеля, и в ушах снова зазвенел крик. Его собственный крик.  
  
— Дженсен? — окликнула его Данниль.  
  
— Всё отлично, — он встряхнулся и направился в хвост квинджета, где уже раскрывались створки рампы.  
  
— Может, посидим как-нибудь вечером? — вдруг спросила Данниль. — Или ты всё-таки пригласишь ту блондинку? Ну, твою соседку, как там её, Алона?  
  
— Блондинки не в моём вкусе! — Дженсен ухмыльнулся — и сиганул вниз из квинджета, туда, где в нескольких сотнях метров под ними чернела водная гладь океана.  
  
Парашют он не надел — ему не требовалось.  
  


***

  
Операция прошла терпимо. Если бы не Данниль, которая за каким-то чёртом полезла в базу данных «Лемурианской звезды», Дженсен мог бы сказать, что всё прошло успешно.  
  
Но Харрис внезапно решила, что нет ничего важнее данных на флешке, из-за чего всё пошло наперекосяк.  
  
Но заложников спасли, все остались живы, хотя тот, кто организовал захват судна, сбежал.  
  
Дженсен был недоволен. Очень недоволен.  
  
У него болел отбитый правый бок, в левой ноге что-то неприятно хрустело, а в ушах до сих пор звенело после взрыва гранаты.  
  
А тут ещё разговор с директором Морганом, который ненавязчиво указал, что лучше бы Дженсен не качал права, а шёл прямиком в лазарет.  
  
Дженсен не пошёл.  
  
Само пройдёт, не в первый раз. Сейчас надо домой. Точно, домой. Вымыться, переодеться, заказать что-нибудь на ужин.  
  
Устроиться на кровати и снова достать альбомы с фотографиями. Посмотреть те архивные записи и подумать ещё раз.  
  
Дженсен уже полгода вёл тихую войну с архивом Щ.И.Т.а, сражаясь за каждый лист записей о Коммандос, его отряде, с которым он прошёл почти всю Вторую Мировую; об их тайных операциях и последствиях выполнения. Всё это было упрятано в хранилище под грифом «совершенно секретно», и каждый раз приходилось делать запросы чуть ли не через самого Моргана. Документы целиком не давали, выносить из архива запрещалось. Но Дженсен упёрся, решив разобраться до конца.  
  
Хорошо, что там работает эта симпатичная брюнетка, Тейлор. Дженсен умел располагать к себе, если ему было нужно.  
  
Научился.  
  
Была другая проблема, которая не давала Дженсену спокойно жить.  
  
Его воспоминания не совпадали с исторической действительностью. Он помнил бои, секретные операции и их результаты, взятые базы противника и уничтоженные этим противником города.  
  
Пятидневный бой за городок Сорага. Дженсен помнил тела гражданских — искалеченные, расчленённые, насаженные на колья у фонтана на площади. Помнил, как его парни разминировали улицы — схема с отметками расположения мин до сих пор горела огнём у него перед глазами.  
  
Но современные документы утверждали, что Сорагу освободили союзники. А значит, их с Коммандос там не могло быть. И, следовательно, затихарившийся полуживой наци не ранил Мориту ножом.  
  
Закрадывалось подозрение — не один ли это большой подлог?  
  
Дело Мориты он получил на днях, но опять же не полностью — доступа не хватило у Капитана Америки.  
  
И сейчас Дженсен перебирал сделанные тайком ксерокопии — спасибо мисс Тейлор! — пытаясь найти причину своих странных воспоминаний.  
  
Воспоминаний о том, чего не было.  
  


***

  
Каждую ночь Дженсен видит один и тот же сон: заснеженные горы, несущийся по рельсам чёрный поезд странной обтекаемой формы, не похожий ни на один другой. Впереди — тоннель, уходящий в темноту, а где-то в вышине воет ледяной ветер. В груди сердце замирает, то ли от лёгкого ужаса, то ли от странного предвкушения. И кончики пальцев холодеют, не спасают даже перчатки и чёртова сыворотка, гуляющая в крови с адреналином вперемешку.  
  
Дженсену хочется обернуться, хочется увидеть… кого-то. Кого-то, кто стоит у него за левым плечом. Но когда он с улыбкой оборачивается, слова замирают у него на губах.  
  
Там никого нет.  
  
Только ветер, дующий с вершин гор, и колкий снег, цепляющийся за ресницы.  
  
Улыбка медленно сползает с лица.  
  
И Дженсен просыпается.  
  
Солнце ещё даже не думает появляться над крышами небоскрёбов, в комнате темно.  
  
И только на электронных часах мерцает знакомая цифра — 5.48.  
  
Пора на пробежку.  
  


***

  
Раз в неделю Дженсену приходилось посещать психолога. Мисс Смит была удивительной красоты женщина с мягкими чертами лица, приятной улыбкой и длинными светлыми волосами. Она напоминала Дженсену его мать. Ровно до тех пор, пока не начинала говорить.  
  
— Итак, Дженсен, — произнесла мисс Смит, откидываясь на спинку своего офисного кресла. — Я слышала, что ты затеял некое расследование.  
  
Дженсен изобразил недоумение:  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты, Саманта.  
  
Они договорились обращаться друг к другу по именам, но это требовало огромных усилий. Особенно здесь, в офисе мисс Смит, больше напоминающем морг: такой же холодный, стерильно-белый, с металлическими элементами интерьера в стиле хай-тек.  
  
Сидеть на диване за низким стеклянным столиком было не очень удобно: нельзя откинуться на спинку, нечем занять руки, даже не вытянуть уставшие за день ноги.  
  
Сыворотка доктора Бенедикта должна была решить все проблемы со здоровьем, избавить организм от усталости, подарить силу, скорость, выносливость… Но избавить мозг от постоянного сравнения себя до и после не могла. А эмоциональное истощение изматывало организм с тем же успехом, что и физическое.  
  
Порой Дженсен ловил себя на мысли, что ненавидит своё новое тело ничуть не меньше, чем то, прежнее. По крайней мере, тогда было понятно, в чём дело, но сейчас…  
  
Мисс Смит постучала наманикюренным ноготком по краю стола и продолжила:  
  
— Говорят, ты пытаешь работников архива на предмет доступа к старым делам.  
  
— Ах, это, — Дженсен сделал вид, что задумался. — Да, я обращался пару раз в архив, хотел удостовериться, что мы и правда нашли все заводы и фабрики Гидры. А то, знаешь, в последнее время плохо сплю по ночам.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Может, помнишь, на прошлой неделе в Нарве в подвале старого дома нашли неразорвавшуюся авиабомбу? Или в пригороде Сташувы обнаружили заброшенный секретный завод нацистов? Вот и думаю теперь, а не осталось ли каких сюрпризов из… того времени? Это же для вас прошло больше полувека, всё кажется таким далёким и ненастоящим. А для меня всё более реально. Кстати, как думаешь, мне дадут доступ к старым военным картам? — Дженсен очаровательно улыбнулся.  
  
Мисс Смит не зря свой хлеб ела в Щ.И.Т.е, разумеется, она ни капли не поверила ему. Сделала какую-то пометку в своих документах и улыбнулась в ответ:  
  
— На следующей неделе в кино будут показывать неплохой фильм. Политический триллер. По крайней мере, реклама мне понравилась. Советую сходить с кем-нибудь, тебе необходимо отдохнуть. Эмоционально, Дженсен. Сбрось уже, наконец, со своих плеч эту тяжесть судеб мира и поживи своей жизнью хоть один вечер. А я тем временем поговорю с мистером Лене на счёт доступа к картам из архива. Договорились?  
  
Иногда Дженсену казалось, что мисс Смит приставили к нему не для помощи, а для подавления ненужной инициативы с его стороны.  
  
Или у него просто паранойя.  
  
— Договорились, — он снова старательно улыбнулся.  
  
Главное, вести себя так, как от него ждут. И поменьше открытой инициативы, в самом деле.  
  
Иначе решат, что зря разморозили.  
  
Дженсен не верил Щ.И.Т.у.  
  
C самого начала не верил.  
  


***

  
Данниль заявилась вечером сама. С бутылкой красного вина и пакетом, полным пирожных и конфет.  
  
Разумеется, Дженсен ждал её. Правда, думал, что рыжая нагрянет днём раньше. Данниль не любила, когда игнорировали её добрые намерения.  
  
Она пришла, одетая в узкую джинсовую юбку и тонкий свитер. Чёрные кроссовки скинула с ног тут же, едва закрыла за собой дверь. Выглядела очень непривычно, даже пугающе. Она приятно пахла клубникой, а волосы, заплетённые в косу, делали её моложе лет на пять. И наивнее.  
  
Но верить Чёрной Вдове — подписывать себе смертный приговор.  
  
— Ты так и не пригласил Алону, — надула она губы и отпила из стакана сок.  
  
На кухне было немного душно, и пришлось открыть окно. Дженсен терпеливо нарезал только что приготовленную картофельную запеканку с мясом, раскладывал по тарелкам, а Данниль таскала из коробки шоколадные конфеты и ничуть не смущалась.  
  
— Я не люблю блондинок, — снова повторил Дженсен.  
  
— Тогда та шатенка из отдела кадров. Как там её... Салли? Точно, Салли. У неё ещё левое ухо проколото в трёх местах. Хорошенькая.  
  
— Слишком молоденькая, — улыбнулся Дженсен и поставил перед своей гостьей тарелку с запеканкой. — Учти, готовлю я раз в сто лет, так что, если не съешь всё, сочту за личное оскорбление.  
  
Она фыркнула и полезла в тарелку прямо пальцами:  
  
— Готовишь ты изумительно, Дженсен, признаю.  
  
— Нахалка, — буркнул он под нос и уселся за стол.  
  


***

  
— Кейн говорит, у тебя проблемы? — переспросила Данниль и потянулась к ополовиненной бутылке, чтобы налить себе ещё вина.  
  
После ужина они перебрались в гостиную, приглушили свет и, накидав на пол диванных подушек, устроились прямо под торшером.  
  
Дженсен лежал и задумчиво смотрел в потолок.  
  
Проблемы.  
  
Знать бы ещё, какие проблемы.  
  
Когда знаешь, с чем имеешь дело, легче бороться.  
  
— Посттравматика у каждого из нас, — тихо пробормотала Данниль и легла рядом.  
  
Дженсен видел, как кончик её косы лёг ему на плечо. Забавно. Данниль вообще забавная, когда не строит из себя взрослую.  
  
— Тебе надо найти кого-нибудь, — продолжила она. — Вдвоём легче.  
  
— И именно поэтому ты пришла ко мне вместо того, чтобы провести вечер с кем-то поинтереснее.  
  
— Я пришла помочь другу, который совсем на себя забил. Так нельзя, Дженсен. Мы не выживем в одиночку.  
  
Что значит «в одиночку», Дженсен не знал. Он знал только, что у этой рыжей когда-то был муж. Лётчик-испытатель. Погиб при исполнении.  
  
И теперь она — Чёрная Вдова.  
  
Всё это было в её досье, а сама она ничего не рассказывала.  
  
Дженсен прикрыл глаза, слушая, как его напарница рассуждает о тяготах их жизни.  
  
Перед глазами возник знакомый до боли образ Синди — ещё молодой, какой он видел её перед своим падением, перед своей смертью во льдах. Он ведь тогда действительно умер — для Синди, для ребят… для всего мира.  
  
А потом внезапно воскрес.  
  
Говорят, его искали все эти годы: Мюррей даже собирал экспедиции, в первый раз поиск спонсировало государство, а остальные пять — были за его собственный счёт. Если судить по хронике, Мюррей был просто одержим этими поисками, и в это охотно верилось. Не удивительно, что Чад возненавидел не только своего отца, но и самого Дженсена.  
  
А время шло, и Дженсена уже отчаялись найти. Не стало Мюррея-старшего и его жены; один за другим ушли из жизни ребята из Воющих Коммандос; постарела, так и не дождавшись его возвращения, Синди.  
  
Она давно вышла замуж, родила детей, те — порадовали её внуками. И сейчас Синди, та самая Синди, которую боялось всё подразделение, с которой не смели спорить в открытую здоровые мужики… Сейчас эта удивительная женщина жила далеко в Англии, едва вставала с постели и помнила только те счастливые дни, в которых не было Дженсена Эклза.  
  
Дженсен моргнул.  
  
— Ты слышишь меня? — снова спросила Данниль и коснулась его плеча.  
  
Какая-то мысль, очень важная, растворилась в его сознании, так и не сформировавшись до конца. Очень важная мысль.  
  
— Дженсе-е-ен… — протянула Данниль и перевернулась на бок. — Земля вызывает Капитана Америку, приём!  
  
— Прости, задумался, — он слабо улыбнулся и повернулся к ней. — Устал очень.  
  
— Тогда, может быть, ещё по стаканчику? — лукаво спросила она и потянулась за почти опустевшей бутылкой.  
  


***

  
Дженсен жил. Периодически случались миссии, бумажная же работа оставалась ежедневной. Дженсен удивлялся, почему в будущем бюрократических заморочек стало только больше. С той лишь разницей, что теперь всё делали на компьютере. Правда, директор Морган, зараза такая, требовал ещё и дублировать всё в бумажном виде. К счастью, Дженсена просветили, что для этого достаточно распечатать заполненный бланк, подписать его и поставить печать.  
  
И, разумеется, для Капитана Америки, человека из прошлого, настоящим испытанием стал невероятный технический прогресс. Но Дженсен победил — он научился пользоваться офисной техникой, сотовым телефоном, интернетом и многим другим. Просто на это потребовалось какое-то время.  
  
В сороковых он самостоятельно освоил печатную машинку — у него, в отличие от полковника Бивера, не было персонального секретаря, поэтому печатать все отчёты приходилось самому. Иногда помогала мисс Кэссиди, но с этой дамочкой он предпочитал не пересекаться лишний раз. После того поцелуя, за которым их застала Синди, Дженсен старательно обходил мисс Кэссиди по широкой дуге. Жить-то хотелось.  
  
В каждой миссии, назначенной Щ.И.Т.ом, Дженсена прикрывал Страйк. Это, конечно, не Воющие Коммандос, с которыми Дженсен работал на одном дыхании, думал на общей волне. Иногда даже не нужно было ничего говорить вслух — парни всё понимали без слов. Но всё же Страйк — элита среди оперативников. Они были лучшими, работали слаженно, не задавая лишних вопросов. Дженсен знал, что его уважают. Видел взгляды этих ребят: серьёзные, внимательные, в которых иногда проскальзывало что-то, неуловимо похожее на благоговение.  
  
Ну, правильно, каждый из них в детстве наверняка зачитывал до дыр эти жуткие старые комиксы про Капитана Америку.  
  
«Винтажные», как их назвала бы теперь Данниль. Однажды она приволокла один такой, ещё шестидесятых годов выпуска.  
  
Это был тот самый комикс, в котором у нарисованного Капитана Америки погибает напарник. Дженсен знал об этой истории, уже успел ознакомиться. Комикс создали сразу после падения Дженсена на «Валькирии», и крошечное, ещё никому не известное тогда издательство решило начать в память о герое серию комиксов, вписав ему в помощники паренька-сироту. Дженсен искренне не понимал, зачем авторам понадобилось это делать. Потом ему объяснили, что нужно было привлечь к комиксу детей: кто ещё так заинтересует юное поколение, как не такой же, как они сами, ребёнок. Вроде как это сделает ближе к ним такого взрослого Капитана Америку.  
  
Так вот, Данниль приволокла тот самый номер, где юный помощник погибал при взрыве самолёта с бомбой. Рыжая стерва победно заявила:  
  
— Они убили этого пацана, но не тебя. Тебя всего лишь заморозили. Так что не удивительно, что выросло целое поколение, свято верящее, что ты жив. А теперь подпиши мне это добро.  
  
— Зачем? — удивился Дженсен.  
  
— Продам на eBay, — зловеще улыбнулась Данниль.  
  
Правда, как он выяснил потом, этот выпуск так и не всплыл ни на каких сайтах продаж, но говорили, что Вдова всё-таки загнала журнал какому-то дико фанатеющему коллекционеру.  
  
А у Дженсена в голове застряла одна-единственная мысль: почему? Почему ему кажется, что этот выдуманный погибший помощник не должен был быть подростком? Почему его так возмутила в своё время эта покровительственно-отеческая нота в отношениях между комиксным Капитаном Америкой и юным напарником?  
  
Сказать по совести, он не знал ответа на этот вопрос.  
  
А история с комиксом продолжалась, набирая новые обороты. В Страйк до прихода Дженсена был свой постоянный командир — Себастьян Роше. Им с Дженсеном удалось столковаться, никто не был в обиде. Но после той выходки Данниль парни из ударной группы стали вести себя как-то иначе. Дженсен не раз замечал брошенные мимоходом фразы вроде:  
  
— Если бы мне удалось раздобыть винтажный выпуск с автографом легенды, я бы не отдавал его за двадцатку.  
  
И в ответ звучало:  
  
— Ты думаешь, зомби нужны винтажные комиксы?  
  
— Этому зомби нужны не мозги, а кое-что покрепче…  
  
Роше, как правило, успевал приструнить парней до того, как Дженсен решал спросить, о чём речь. Но даже отношение самого Роше странным образом изменилось. Он будто видел теперь в Дженсене что-то ещё, от чего в его взгляде стала проскальзывать какая-то болезненная нежность.  
  
От этого взгляда становилось не по себе.  
  
А вот с девушками по-прежнему ничего не складывалось. Сколько Дженсен себя помнил, всегда были какие-то «слишком»: слишком болезненный, слишком маленький ростом, слишком бедный, слишком слабый… и потом — слишком известный, слишком сильный… только и слышал всю жизнь это дурацкое слово, от которого уже начинали ныть зубы.  
  
Но почему-то глубоко в душе жила слепая уверенность, что был на свете человек, для которого никогда не существовало этого дурного «слишком». Был тот, для кого Дженсен всегда оставался единственным.  
  
Сначала он думал, что это Синди. Она видела его настоящим с самого начала.  
  
Но сердце упрямо твердило: не то.  
  


***

  
Когда Джеффри Дин Морган вызвал Дженсена к себе, тот не знал, что и думать. Он только что вернулся с миссии, отчёт написать ещё не успел, даже переодеться времени не хватило: так и явился в кабинет к начальству в запылённой форме, покрытой следами копоти и пятнами крови — в ближнем бою противник всё-таки зацепил его ножом и порезал бровь. Теперь Дженсен щеголял пластырем, прекрасно зная, что снять его будет можно уже через час — рана затянется очень быстро.  
  
Директор Морган сидел за широким рабочим столом и задумчиво смотрел в планшет. За его спиной в панорамном окне открывался вид на сердце Вашингтона. Вдалеке белели стены Пентагона, едва скрытые деревьями.  
  
— Сэр? — Дженсен вопросительно посмотрел на директора, ожидая приказа или каких-то вопросов.  
  
— Проходи, Эклз, — тот махнул рукой в сторону длинного стола, предназначенного для совещаний.  
  
Дженсен выдвинул стул и сел так, чтобы видеть начальство и входную дверь.  
  
Привычка.  
  
Или паранойя.  
  
Было заметно, что Моргана что-то тревожит. Возможно, он даже не ночевал дома — его чёрный костюм выглядел довольно мятым, белая рубашка — несвежей, а расстёгнутый воротник и брошенный на спинку соседнего стула галстук довершали эту картину.  
  
— Капитан, — начал директор Щ.И.Т.а издалека, не отрывая взгляда от планшета. — Что вы знаете о таком явлении, как ВСР?  
  
Дженсен нахмурился:  
  
— ВСР? Вы имеете в виду Вооружённое Сопротивление Режиму? Подпольная преступная организация, запрещённая в нашей стране и приравненная к террористической?  
  
— Именно, — Морган наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза, очень устало и как-то отстранённо.  
  
— Ну, если говорить об оперативных данных, то это довольно большая организация, занимающаяся подрывной деятельностью, вербующая людей и пытающаяся свергнуть нынешний режим власти. Нам доводилось сталкиваться с некоторыми представителями ВСР, но, в основном, это были попытки с их стороны захватить склады с оружием. Я не помню, чтобы они брали кого-то в заложники или устраивали теракты, сэр.  
  
— У тебя хорошая память, Эклз, — согласно кивнул Морган. А потом развернул к Дженсену свой планшет. — Это запись хода вашей операции на «Лемурианской звезде». Лене считает, что захват судна был заказан именно ВСР. Это довольно серьёзная организация, должен тебе сказать, но они предпочитают действовать через подкуп политиков, а не через захват заложников. Посмотри внимательно, Эклз, ты ничего подозрительного не видишь?  
  
Дженсен перевёл взгляд на экран планшета снова и всмотрелся в происходящее.  
  
Запись шла через миниатюрную персональную видеокамеру кого-то из Страйка. Такие обычно носят на плече снайперы. Щ.И.Т. любит тотальный контроль за тем, что происходит с его людьми. В кадре появилась носовая часть корабля. Палуба, стены, снова палуба, кто-то из захватчиков со спины… ящики, чей-то труп…  
  
Дженсен снова нахмурился:  
  
— Я не понимаю, сэр. Не вижу ничего, что…  
  
— Именно. Нет ничего. А парни из ВСР предпочитают четко заявлять о себе: рисуют на стенах эмблемы, пишут краской свои лозунги.  
  
— А здесь вообще ничего.  
  
— Да.  
  
— И вы поэтому отправили Харрис добывать компьютерные данные? Хотели убедиться?  
  
— А заодно спасти нашу информацию. Я знаю, ты разобрался бы с этим сам, если бы перед тобой поставили такую задачу. Но дело в том, что твоей задачей было вытащить заложников. Ты занимался своим делом, она — своим. Никто не отвлекался от своих прямых обязанностей.  
  
— Операция была под угрозой срыва, — процедил Дженсен сквозь зубы и открыто заявил: — Если бы вы сообщили мне об этом сразу…  
  
— Всё равно никто не пострадал. Я уже говорил тебе об этом в прошлый раз. Это называется фрагментацией информации.  
  
— Очень удобно, чтобы держать всех в неведении.  
  
— Разумеется, Эклз. А теперь пойдём, я покажу тебе ещё один фрагмент.  
  


**2**

  
**1947 год, июнь**  
  
Это был первый выход за пределы лабораторий. Воздух звенел от птичьих голосов, пахло свежескошенной травой, даже голова кружилась. Каждый шаг давался с огромным трудом — тело ещё не привыкло к весу протеза. Сначала — целый год — он жил вообще без руки. Едва осознавал себя, с трудом понимал, что происходит вокруг. В лабораториях было безопасно. Там были люди, знакомые лица, руки и голоса. Если ему было плохо, его успевали подхватить, не дать упасть. Здесь же… он был один.  
  
Ему позволили выйти на улицу — почувствовать тепло солнечного света, ощутить свежесть воздуха, понять, что мир не заканчивается лабораторными стенами.  
  
Протез всё время перевешивал на левую сторону, приходилось выравнивать положение, постоянно напоминать себе об этом.  
  
Новые пальцы ещё плохо слушались, не могли удержать даже ложку, но легко гнули её пополам, стоило только забыться.  
  
Симпатичная медсестра — она ведь симпатичная? И что это значит, «симпатичная»? Или она вообще не медсестра? Эта девушка сопровождала его всё время, куда бы он ни шёл. Стояла в отдалении, наблюдала.  
  
Чего-то ждала.  
  
А ему было всё равно. Научиться бы только снова ходить и не падать. А остальное…  
  
С остальным можно будет разобраться со временем.  
  
**Наши дни**  
  
Выходные случались довольно редко, и обычно хотелось провести их в каком-то тихом и спокойном месте. В такие дни Дженсен садился на свой мотоцикл и выезжал за город — подальше от шума, суеты и посторонних глаз. Иногда Данниль пыталась пригласить его в кино или в кофейню, но он предпочитал одиночество.  
  
Эти два дня оказались слишком насыщенными. Сначала поездка к Синди, Дженсен старался навещать её почаще. Привёз ей большой букет светло-розовых тюльпанов. Повезло, что ее воспоминания ненадолго вернулись и можно было поговорить о её семье, посмотреть фотографии её внуков. Дрожащими от слабости пальцами Синди переворачивала тяжёлые картонные листы фотоальбомов, проложенные тонкими полупрозрачными вкладышами, на которых родные писали кучу тёплых слов и пожеланий. Как-то сами собой вспомнились былые дни Коммандос. Дженсен собрался спросить её о том, что его давно мучило, но… Она уже снова смотрела на него удивлёнными глазами и не могла понять, кто он такой.  
  
И так было каждый раз, стоило только затронуть то давнее-давнее прошлое, стоило только коснуться событий войны.  
  
Лечащий врач объяснил Дженсену, что, возможно, это срабатывает защитный механизм. Синди до сих пор чувствовала себя виноватой. Вот только Дженсен не понимал, в чём.  
  
Его не было семьдесят лет.  
  
Слишком долго, чтобы хранить верность тому, с кем даже не было никаких отношений.  
  
Он ушёл, оставив её спать: маленькую, хрупкую, совсем седую. Комната была ярко освещена солнечным светом, и Дженсен думал, что Синди очень идут розовые тюльпаны.  
  
Потом он отправился в Смитсоновский музей — долго откладывал посещение этой выставки, но однажды нужно было разобраться с этим незавершённым делом.  
  
Он втайне надеялся, что найдёт там ответ хотя бы на один из мучивших его вопросов.  
  
Огромные фотографии, стенды с картами, отрывки из военной хроники, старые — восстановленные — костюмы Капитана Америки и его Коммандос. От всего этого в горле вставал ком, а по телу бежали мурашки.  
  
Никого из тех, кто знал Дженсена в той прошлой жизни, уже не осталось.  
  
Кроме Синди.  
  
У Дженсена едва хватало сил идти между стендами выставки, он скользил взглядом по старым фотографиям, едва замечая их.  
  
А в голове стучало отчаянное: не то, не то, не то…  
  
Когда стало совсем невмоготу и уже казалось, что вернулась из небытия давно забытая астма, Дженсен остановился у стеклянной витрины и замер.  
  
И забыл, как дышать, когда увидел рисунки, спрятанные за стеклом.  
  
Простые, довольно небрежные, карандашные наброски на пожелтевшей от времени измятой бумаге.  
  
Его рисунки.  
  
Вот Синди — портрет вполоборота. Да, это было в тот день, когда им удалось перехватить вражеские грузовики с оружием. Снова Синди — смотрит вдаль, прищурившись. Кажется, ей тогда сообщили, что поступила шифровка. Да, разведке удалось выяснить, где держали пленных.  
  
Полковник Бивер, доктор Бенедикт…  
  
Коммандос всем составом — весьма схематично, да и бумага вся истёртая, оторван край — и по одному, уже портретно. Набросок с Мюрреем сохранился плохо, на нижнем уголке следы огня.  
  
Маленькая девочка на набережной Сены, закутанная в старый шерстяной платок.  
  
Собака, заснувшая у самых гусениц стоящего танка.  
  
Много, много разных рисунков, за каждым из которых — ещё один день из жизни Дженсена. Из жизни Капитана Америки.  
  
Он долго стоял, рассматривая их. Каждый был знаком до мелочей, до последнего штриха.  
  
А потом он увидел такое, что его сердце пропустило удар.  
  
Дженсен с трудом вдохнул.  
  
На рисунке была самая обычная улица Лондона: часть мостовой и угол аптеки, старый фонарь и скамейка. Ничего необычного, если не брать во внимание мужской силуэт у того самого фонаря. Лица не разобрать, но человек одет в форму и за плечом у него явно винтовка. Он курит и так небрежно держит сигарету в руке. Внизу, под рисунком, стояла дата — март 1944-го.  
  
Голова разболелась внезапно и невыносимо.  
  
Он закрыл глаза.  
  


***

  
После музея хотелось проветриться, побыть в одиночестве. И он бродил по улицам, не зная, куда идёт и зачем. В голове было пусто, только странный невыносимый звон, от которого нещадно ломило виски. Он вернулся домой поздно.  
  
В квартире звучала музыка, а Дженсен точно знал, что не оставлял её — пластинки не играют так долго, проигрыватель отключается, едва игла доходит до конца дорожки.  
  
Дженсен был готов увидеть кого угодно, но только не Джеффри Дина Моргана, свернувшегося беспомощным клубком в кресле — в самом углу комнаты, там, откуда видно всю квартиру, но не сразу видно тебя.  
  
Даже в полутьме Дженсен сумел разглядеть, что его белая рубашка разорвана в клочья, вся в кровавых пятнах и следах грязи.  
  
Морган ничего не успел сказать, только встал, пошатнувшись, и…  
  
Три выстрела прямо сквозь стену. Три чётких выстрела без единого промаха.  
  
С тихим стоном Морган рухнул на пол, Дженсен на автомате бросился к нему, оттаскивая в сторону с линии огня, оставляя на полу кровавые полосы. Дженсен наклонился, проверить пульс. И тут в руку ему легла уже знакомая флешка.  
  
— Никому не доверяй, — едва сумел прохрипеть Морган.  
  
Дженсен и так не страдал излишним доверием.  
  


***

  
В ту же секунду в квартиру вломилась Алона — никакая она не соседка, как он и думал, — размахивая оружием. Из кармана пижамы волшебным образом появилась рация, перед носом возникло удостоверение агента Щ.И.Т.а.  
  
Возмущаться не было времени: в окне мелькнула тень человека. Убийцы.  
  
Схватив свой щит, Дженсен выскочил из окна следом, промчался по краю крыши, легко балансируя на опасной высоте. Перепрыгнул на следующее здание и — всё-таки настигнув убийцу — метнул в него щит.  
  
Высокий, одетый во всё чёрное, убийца застыл, поймав брошенный в него Дженсеном щит.  
  
Поймав одной рукой.  
  
Металлической.  
  
На мгновение оба замерли, глядя друг на друга.  
  
Лица этого человека не было видно из-за маски, но глаза… То, что в них увидел Дженсен, буквально привело его в ужас.  
  


***

  
Сейчас, когда уже случилось всё, что только могло случиться, Дженсен мог спокойно обдумать каждую деталь. И всё равно, едва он вспоминал взгляд убийцы, сердце пыталось устроить попытку самоубийства путём самостоятельной остановки. Но Дженсен не понимал.  
  
Ему всегда было наплевать, что окружающие о нём думают. Детство в этом плане было не из приятных. Потом этот тур для продвижения облигаций на военные займы… Тогда было больно, конечно, но не от того, что о нём говорили, а от собственной никчёмности — даже с новым телом.  
  
А тут… внезапно…  
  
Такое.  
  
Дженсен чётко представлял, что случилось, и понимал свою реакцию. Но не понимал одного: почему.  
  
Там, на крыше, когда этот высоченный парень с силой сверхчеловека поймал брошенный в него щит…  
  
В его глазах Дженсен увидел болезненное разочарование.  
  


***

  
Директора Моргана убили. Эта новость ураганом пронеслась по всему Щ.И.Т.у, облетела всех и каждого. Казалось, что организацию парализовало этими тремя словами.  
  
Конечно, шоковое состояние не продлилось долго — застывшие на мгновение шестерёнки огромной машины снова набирали ход.  
  
Джеффри Моргана убрали бы рано или поздно, не чужие, так свои. Он слишком внимательно относился к поставленным задачам, слишком въедливо изучал информацию, задавал начальству неудобные вопросы, а уж после того, как показал Дженсену секретный проект — доступ к которому Капитану Америке не полагался — это было просто неизбежно. Непростых «птичек» создал ЩИТ, ой непростых. Не удивительно, что за Морганом отправили Зимнего Солдата — самого лучшего и самого опасного охотника, которому приписывали дюжину убийств, совершённых за последние пятьдесят лет.  
  
Байкой о неуловимом призраке поделилась Данниль, правда, пришлось слегка надавить, чтобы она рассказала это.  
  
Человек в маске, идеальный снайпер, наделённый сверхчеловеческими силой и скоростью.  
  
И с металлической рукой.  
  
Шли допросы, в квартире Дженсена работала следственная группа, эксперты по крупицам собирали информацию об убийце — результаты баллистики, изучение следов на крыше соседнего дома, записи с подслушивающих устройств, с камер видео-наблюдения...  
  
Дженсен знал, что за ним следят даже в собственной квартире. Находил и «жучки», и скрытые камеры.  
  
Предупреждение Моргана было излишним, Дженсен и так никому не доверял. Тем более теперь. Тем более Щ.И.Т.у.  
  


***

  
Коридоры Трискелиона — главного здания Щ.И.Т.а — слишком напоминали больничные, и Дженсена тошнило от их стерильной чистоты, от хай-тека, сияющего металлом…  
  
Он понимал, что сейчас будет не просто разбор полётов. Это будет даже не допрос.  
  
Фредерик Лене так просто к себе не вызывает. И уж тем более для сопровождения не приставляют конвой, если на то нет веских причин.  
  
Конвой из Страйка.  
  
Дженсен уже переоделся в форму, попутно прощупав все складки и швы в поисках «начинки» — маячки, «жучки», что угодно. За спиной привычно висел щит.  
  
Дженсен настолько доверял этому куску вибраниума, что без него чувствовал себя голым.  
  
По крайней мере, так он объяснял мисс Смит свою привычку таскать с собой щит везде и всюду. Кому захочется признаваться в своей паранойе, верно? Зато сейчас — никаких дурацких претензий. Куда вы с оружием, капитан, сдайте щит, капитан…  
  
Ничего подобного.  
  
Если спросить сотрудников помладше, те наверняка скажут, что Капитан Америка даже спит в пижаме, надетой поверх своей звёздно-полосатой формы, а щит использует вместо подушки.  
  
Играй параноика на публике, и к тебе не будет никаких вопросов.  
  
В кабинете Лене — почти ничем не отличавшемся от кабинета директора Моргана — не было никого постороннего, а сам Лене старательно притворялся обеспокоенным.  
  
— Джеффри очень переживал за тебя, Дженсен. Мы все переживаем, конечно, но Джефф… Мне кажется, он относился к тебе, как к сыну. Всегда старался удостовериться, что ты вернёшься живым с очередного задания. Да, даже работников архива пытал на предмет старых дел, представляешь?  
  
— Не понимаю, о чём вы, сэр, — Дженсен нахмурился.  
  
К чему клонит Лене? Что за странные намеки? Морган не говорил, что тоже интересуется старыми делами. А запросы Дженсена проходили все полагающиеся инстанции, и в допуске к той или иной информации ему зачастую отказывали.  
  
Лене встал из-за стола, прошёлся по кабинету, сделал вид, будто хочет что-то сказать, но не может решиться. Этот человек не страдает сомнениями, он всегда знает, чего хочет добиться, и делает это, невзирая на средства.  
  
Во благо нации, конечно же.  
  
— Знаешь, Дженсен, — всё же начал Лене, — мы с Джеффри были знакомы очень давно. Я тогда ещё не занимал нынешний пост, но мы были друзьями. Не веришь?  
  
— Ну почему же, — Дженсен вежливо улыбнулся. — Мы все даже детьми были когда-то.  
  
— Хорошая шутка, мне нравится. Так вот… Это было двадцать два года назад, в Соковии. Крошечная страна, затерявшаяся в Европе, мало кому интересная. У нас там было посольство, и… местные фанатики решили, что Америка принесла зло на их землю. Мы десять лет добивались от их правительства разрешения на исследования и поиски полезных ископаемых в местных горах, а стоило только получить его… Эти чокнутые подожгли здание, Дженсен. Здание посольства, в котором мы были вынуждены жить. И случилось это в четыре часа утра. Ты думаешь, кто-нибудь отреагировал? Никто. Даже пожарных не было. Джеффри… он был там. Растолкал всех, заставил шевелиться, организовал спасательные работы… Он спас всех, кто был в этом здании. В том числе меня и мою жену. Она была тогда беременна, понимаешь?  
  
Лене замер посреди кабинета и уставился в окно. Провёл по лицу ладонью.  
  
— Я помню об этом случае, — медленно произнёс Дженсен. — Писали в газетах. Я видел в архиве. Директора Моргана тогда повысили.  
  
— Да. Я поговорил тогда… Неважно. Дело не в этом. Понимаешь, — Лене снова повернулся к Дженсену, сел на соседний стул и сделал глубокий вдох. Точно. Сейчас будет откровение. — Джеффри не любил, когда ему не давали информацию в полном объёме. Никогда не любил.  
  
Эта черта директора Моргана была известна всем в Щ.И.Т.е — он сам был тем ещё параноиком. Дженсен едва не хмыкнул.  
  
Лене продолжал:  
  
— Поэтому, когда я узнал о его запросах в архив, просто закрыл глаза. Подумал, что он в очередной раз просто перестраховывается. Но потом стали всплывать более интересные моменты. Он поднимал дела семидесяти-восьмидесятилетней давности. Интересовался вещами, которые ему знать не полагалось. Мало того. Совет считает, что это Морган организовал нападение на «Лемурианскую звезду».  
  
— Почему? — Дженсен не удивился, он просто нутром чуял очередной подвох.  
  
— Глянь-ка.  
  
Лене дотянулся до лежащей на его столе папки и положил её перед Дженсеном. На обложке чётко выделялась надпись: «Проект ВОЗРОЖДЕНИЕ».  
  
— Погодите… это же… — он нахмурился, подозрения росли, как на дрожжах, но показывать их не стоило.  
  
— Да, Дженсен. Это программа, над которой работали доктор Бенедикт и Научно-стратегический резерв. Та самая, благодаря которой ты стал тем, кто ты есть сейчас. Проблема только в том, что… Открой.  
  
Дженсен послушно открыл папку.  
  
И увидел только чистые листы, без единой записи. Бумага пожелтела по краям, уголки слегка истрепались. Значит, их положили сюда очень и очень давно. Дженсен перелистнул несколько — все пустые. Кроме последнего — исписанного цифрами без единого математического знака. Шифр.  
  
— Как ты знаешь, — продолжил Лене почти трагически, — доктор Бенедикт нигде не оставлял своих записей. Формула сыворотки хранилась только в его памяти. То же касается и описания вита-лучей, над которыми работал Мюррей-старший. Было слишком опасно оставлять хоть какие-то следы подобных открытий. Что уж говорить об экспериментах. А что это за лист, о чём его текст, мы не знаем. Расшифровать не удалось до сих пор. Но дело в том, что есть человек, который может… или, точнее, мог дать ключ к этому шифру.  
  
— Агент Синди Сэмпсон, — выдохнул Дженсен, не веря собственной догадке.  
  
— Именно. У неё была такая же феноменальная память, как у тебя. И все очень надеялись, что она поможет возродить когда-нибудь этот проект — они ведь были очень дружны с Мюрреем. Видимо, Джеффри тоже на это надеялся. Он часто навещал агента Сэмпсон, летал в Винчестер раза два-три в месяц. Частным рейсом. Мы только вчера об этом узнали. У него были связи в нескольких закрытых лабораториях, и...  
  
— Вы понимаете, сэр, что это невозможно? — тихо спросил Дженсен, не дав ему договорить. — Зачем Моргану вообще всё это делать? Захватывать собственный корабль, копаться в архивах, пытаясь восстановить сыворотку…  
  
— Он собирал армию, Дженсен. Армию. Так говорит Совет. Хотя я, как и ты, тоже в это не верю. Я слишком хорошо знал Джеффри, чтобы в это поверить.  
  
— Но Совет считает, что он причастен к делам ВСР?  
  
— Хуже. Совет заявляет, что Джеффри Дин Морган возглавляет ВСР.  
  
Лене тихо подался вперёд и тихо спросил:  
  
— Зачем он приехал к тебе вчера, Дженсен? Что он сказал?  
  
— Он сказал, — Дженсен решительно поднялся со стула, — никому не доверять. Да вы и сами наверняка это слышали в записи.  
  
Всё наконец-то встало на свои места. Картинка начала проясняться, появлялись такие детали, что Дженсена бросило в дрожь.  
  
Никому не доверяй.  
  
Есть, сэр.  
  
Он уже подошёл к двери и взялся за ручку, когда Лене негромко произнёс:  
  
— Кто-то убил моего друга, капитан. И я обязательно найду того, кто это сделал. Чего бы мне это ни стоило. И кто бы ни стоял у меня на пути.  
  
— Я понял, сэр.  
  
Дженсен сжал губы в тонкую линию. Всё он понял и обязательно примет сказанное к сведению.  
  
Его никто не задержал в коридоре, не окликнул и не схватил за руку, чтобы остановить.  
  
Но это не значит, что ему дадут уйти отсюда живым. Было бы иначе, Лене не распинался бы. Но шумиху поднимать они не будут — нельзя. Пока.  
  
Дженсен шёл вперёд, чеканя шаг, не торопясь, но и не останавливаясь.  
  
Флешку он спрятал там, в госпитале, ещё когда узнал, что Моргана не спасли. Что на ней — неизвестно, но явно настолько важно, что Морган не побоялся отдать за неё жизнь.  
  
Щ.И.Т. был тих и безмятежен.  
  
Ровно до тех пор, пока Дженсен не оказался в абсолютно пустом лифте.  
  
Роше вошёл на следующем же этаже.  
  
Как предсказуемо.  
  
Дженсен даже порадовался вновь проснувшейся паранойе, потому что был с ней абсолютно согласен.  
  
— Мои соболезнования, Кэп, — произнёс Роше и встал рядом, дождался кивка. — Ребята нашли кое-что на крыше. Какие-то волокна и странные следы. Вроде царапины прямо на бетоне. Собирать Страйк?  
  
— Нет, пока нет. Надо посмотреть, что там.  
  
— Да, точно. Сначала посмотреть.  
  
С каждым этажом народу прибавлялось.  
  
Феноменальная популярность сегодня у западного лифта. Даже удивительно. Учитывая, что в лаборатории и исследовательский отдел проще попасть, спускаясь на северо-западном — там ближе, и через стеклянный переход из корпуса в корпус идти не надо.  
  
А в отдел кадров вообще можно спуститься на своих двоих — всего один этаж по лестнице. Инструктаж лучше надо слушать, блин.  
  
Дженсен вздохнул:  
  
— Пока мы не начали… Никто не хочет выйти?  
  


***

  
То, что происходило с Дженсеном в последние две недели, казалось ему по меньшей мере странным, как будто реальность вдруг превратилась в огромную кроличью нору, или же...  
  
...Или же как будто он так до сих пор и не проснулся и весь произошедший с ним бред — продолжение затянувшегося на долгие десятилетия сна.  
  
Захват «Лемурианской звезды», смерть Моргана и встреча с его убийцей на крыше, обвинения Совета, разговор с Лене и собственный дикий побег.  
  
В лифте Трискелиона Страйк повёл себя непрофессионально — парни, с которыми Дженсен столько времени провёл на тренировках, побывал в «горячих точках», и которые точно знали, на что он способен, проводили задержание Капитана Америки совершенно по-дилетантски.  
  
Взять хотя бы то, что в лифт их набилось столько, что полноценный бой был просто невозможен. Били не на поражение, а Дженсен знал возможности каждого из них и понял это сразу, и очень старался, в свою очередь, не сделать их инвалидами.  
  
Медикаментами его тоже травить не стали, хотя так было бы гораздо проще. Значит, решили выставить его преступником — что ж, сами виноваты.  
  
В конечном итоге, выведя из строя всех, он остался один на один с Роше на высоте сорокового этажа в лифте с разбитой в драке стенкой.  
  
Взгляд командира, вцепившегося ему в воротник, был полным отчаянной решимости.  
  
Дженсен дёрнул противника на себя, пытаясь занять более выгодную позицию и не раздавить никого из лежащих на полу без сознания, но Роше, воспользовавшись моментом, развернул их обоих так, что за спиной Дженсена оказалась пропасть.  
  
— Я верю, что ты умеешь летать, Кэп. Не подведи.  
  
И с этими словами Роше вытолкнул его в дыру в разбитой стене лифта.  
  
Испуга не было. Дженсен успел сгруппироваться, и удар о стеклянную крышу холла — а потом и бетонный пол — пришёлся на руку со щитом. Боль от падения была адской, но организм выдержал. Едва понимая, что произошло, Дженсен вскочил на ноги и бросился к выходу из Трискелиона, не обращая внимания на шокированных работников Щ.И.Т.а, для которых происходящее выглядело полнейшим абсурдом.  
  
Пришлось угнать собственный мотоцикл и пожертвовать им, чтобы вывести из строя квинджет, направленный, чтобы остановить вышедшего из-под контроля Капитана Америку.  
  
Дженсен бежал из Щ.И.Т.а, не зная, куда податься, но, понимая, что делать.  
  
Первым делом он избавился от формы, переодевшись в гражданское — ограбил раздевалку баскетболистов в спортивном центре — окунул в ближайший фонтан щит, чтобы вывести из строя маячки, спрятал его в сумку и отправился в госпиталь — забирать флешку Моргана. К огромному облегчению, та оказалась на месте. Теперь нужно было решать, куда бежать дальше.  
  
Он точно знал, что сейчас Страйк — по крайней мере, те, кто были в состоянии — ставят на уши спортивный центр, ищут дезертировавшего из Щ.И.Т.а Капитана Америку.  
  
Выход был только один.  
  
Позаимствовав чью-то машину, Дженсен отправился в пригород.  
  
У него был друг, не занесённый в базу данных Щ.И.Т.а.  
  
К счастью, Кристиан Кейн не только впустил его в свой дом, но даже предложил свою помощь.  
  
К несчастью…  
  
...у Криса его ждала Данниль.  
  
И вот сейчас они сидели на крошечной кухне в доме Кейна и смотрели друг на друга, не сводя глаз.  
  
— Я тебе не враг, Дженсен, — тихо сказала рыжая без эмоций.  
  
— Докажи.  
  
— Эй-эй, — Крис попытался привлечь к себе внимание. — Давайте так. Я сейчас сделаю всем кофе… и мы спокойно обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию. О’кей?  
  
Дженсен только холодно посмотрел на него, но возражать не стал.  
  
— Я тебя слушаю, — напомнил Дженсен, снова взглянув на Данниль.  
  
Она была в гражданском, но это не делало её менее смертоносной. Дженсен точно знал, что даже без оружия она может устранить противника за семь секунд, не сходя с места. Такой её сделали.  
  
Она мило улыбнулась Крису, когда тот протянул ей чашку с кофе, и только после этого заговорила:  
  
— Информация на флешке имеет огромное значение для всего человечества. Морган дал мне задание — узнать, зачем «Лемурианская звезда» выходит за пределы территориальных вод США раз в два месяца. Выяснилось, что это делается для запуска спутников, запрограммированных каким-то особым кодом. Его расшифровка на флешке, и вскрыть её, насколько я знаю, Моргану не удалось. Я должна была передать флешку специалисту, но Морган не успел встретиться со мной, его попытались устранить.  
  
— Попытались? Поэтому он явился ко мне… в таком виде?  
  
— Да. Причём это сделали свои. Люди из Щ.И.Т.а. У Моргана не было другого выбора, только добраться до тебя, потому что...  
  
— Я единственный официальный параноик во всей Америке.  
  
— Что-то вроде, — Данниль кивнула и похлопала по соседнему стулу, предлагая Крису присесть.  
  
Тот принял приглашение.  
  
Перед Дженсеном тоже возникла кружка с кофе. Маленький жест извинения, который он принял. Кофе оказался очень крепким, без молока, но с хорошей дозой сахара. Возможно, это заставит его мозги наконец-то заработать.  
  
Данниль продолжала:  
  
— Я пыталась найти флешку, но не учла, что у тебя несколько… нездоровая фантазия. Времени не было, поэтому решила просто подождать. Вспомнила о твоём друге и приехала сюда. Надеялась, что всё рассчитала верно и что ты меня не убьёшь.  
  
— Лене отдал приказ убрать меня. Эта флешка действительно так важна?  
  
— Она важнее, чем ты думаешь. Вижу, что на слово ты не поверишь. Воткнуть её в комп мы не можем, её отследят уже через девять минут, а на расшифровку файлов этого не хватит, поэтому тут я ничего доказать не смогу. Но. Мои слова сможет подтвердить тот, кому я должна была передать флешку. Если ты мне доверишься, мы отправимся к нему вместе. Так даже лучше будет. Я знаю, что давить на тебя бесполезно, поэтому… просто предлагаю пойти — и посмотреть. Но ты должен понимать, что это будет означать твоё окончательное дезертирство из Щ.И.Т.а.  
  
Дженсен задумался.  
  
Морган сказал никому не доверять. И один сегодняшний день доказал уже с десяток раз, насколько он был прав. Верить ли Данниль? Верить ли Крису?  
  
Верить ли самому себе?  
  
Те слова Роше «не подведи» застряли в голове и не желали исчезать. Что он хотел этим сказать? На что вообще рассчитывали парни, устраивая весь этот спектакль? Они ведь явно не хотели устранять его.  
  
Впрочем, шанс определить, кто прав, а кто виноват в этой истории, всё-таки был.  
  
Дженсен искоса взглянул на Криса, тот мгновенно заявил:  
  
— Мужик, у тебя огромная проблема, не думай, что я оставлю тебя с ней наедине. Ты уже вон каких дел наворотил в одиночку-то!  
  
— Какая проблема. Крис? Ты можешь толком объяснить, наконец?  
  
Тот слабо улыбнулся и убрал подальше кружку:  
  
— Объясню, когда будешь готов. Иначе получу обратный эффект. Ты в курсе, что являешься самым ярким примером третьего закона Ньютона? Каждое действие рождает противодействие. Это про тебя, Дженсен, да-да.


	2. Chapter 2

***

  
Было решено выдвигаться немедленно. Дженсен всё ещё не верил Данниль. В конце концов, она — Чёрная Вдова, шпионка до мозга костей. И он до сих пор считал, что её намеренно приставили к нему, чтобы втёрлась в доверие.  
  
Что ж, в одном он был прав: действительно втёрлась, а он и не заметил. В какой-то момент Дженсен почти посчитал её другом.  
  
Сейчас всё зависело от того, сказала ли она правду.  
  
Умирать Дженсен не боялся. Он не настолько дорожил жизнью, чтобы бояться потерять её. Раньше он хотел приносить пользу стране, теперь же…  
  
Он просто не видел смысла в том, что делал всё это время. На благо чего он служил? Чьи выполнял приказы?   
  
Мысли становились вялыми, едва Дженсен задумывался над этим всерьёз, на него находил какой-то ступор, сопровождаемый нарастающей головной болью.  
  
Странно всё это было.  
  


***

  
Выехали на автомобиле Криса. Надо было вернуться в Вашингтон, добраться до Арлингтонского кладбища. Нужный человек должен был встретить их там.  
  
Данниль выглядела очень решительной — почти как Роше — и это настораживало Дженсена всё больше.  
  
Ехать предстояло от силы полчаса, но Дженсен не заметил, как задремал, видимо, всё-таки слишком утомлённый недавними событиями.  
  
Его снова окружал холод, в ушах звучал стук колёс, и поезд опять нёсся сквозь снег в темноту тоннеля…  
  
— Твою же мать! — вопль Криса вырвал Дженсена из сна, вернув в реальность слишком резко.  
  
Грохот сзади, сильный толчок — их машину бросило вперёд и едва не выкинуло с хайвэя.  
  
— Нас засекли! — рыкнула Данниль и обернулась назад.  
  
Точно.  
  
Огромный чёрный внедорожник снова боднул их машину, и Дженсен окончательно проснулся.  
  
Что он упустил, чёрт возьми? Как их нашли?  
  
— Щит! Твой щит! — Данниль ухватилась за ремень щита. — Ты снял с него «жучки»?  
  
— Не было времени, — Дженсен уже сориентировался, в голове выстраивался план действий. — Только окунул в воду, надеялся, что достаточно.  
  
— Значит, не щит, — она сощурилась.  
  
— Что нам делать-то?! — не выдержал Крис. — Если не решить как-то эту проблему…  
  
Раздались выстрел и звон стекла — их лишили бокового зеркала.  
  
Внедорожник снова догонял их, Крис отчаянно вертел рулевое колесо, давил на газ в надежде, что удастся оторваться от преследователей.  
  
Неожиданно Данниль завопила:  
  
— На мост! Поворачивай на мост!  
  
— Зачем?! — но Крис послушался.  
  
— Три… — зачем-то начала считать Данниль. — Два… Один.  
  
Бабах!  
  
Взрыв поглотил машину преследователей, но их всё равно задело.  
  
Дженсен перехватил руль, чтобы выровнять машину, но тут снова раздался выстрел — и лопнуло колесо. Автомобиль завертело на полной скорости. Дженсен, ещё успевая, выбил ногой дверь и выдернул Данниль за шкирку.  
  
Автомобиль перевернулся, и одновременно с этим Криса выбросило через лобовое стекло. Сквозь дикий грохот Дженсен услышал чей-то крик. Кожу на руках обожгло болью, Данниль упала ему на грудь безвольной куклой.  
  
Схватив её в охапку, он отскочил в сторону, чтобы не попасть под колёса проносящихся мимо машин.  
  
Их автомобиль повис на ограждении эстакады, Крис лежал на асфальте рядом без сознания, но, кажется, вполне живой и в относительной безопасности.  
  
А потом — ещё один выстрел — мелкое крошево фонтаном взвилось вверх у самого лица, счастье, что не потерялся щит — Дженсен успел прикрыться.  
  
Прячась за внедорожником, брошенным прямо в центре потока машин, трое мужчин неспешно прицеливались, чтобы выстрелить снова.  
  
— Берегись! — крикнула Данниль сзади.  
  
Дженсен успел отбить щитом брошенную гранату.  
  
Взрыв прогремел внизу, перевернуло автобус.   
  
— Дженсен, нет!  
  
Он ещё успел увидеть Данниль, вцепившуюся в телефон, когда прыгал вниз.  
  
В автобусе были гражданские.  
  


***

  
Дальнейшее слилось в один сплошной поток. Выстрелы, взрывы, крики раненых, громкий плач испуганного ребёнка. В голове билось эхом: защитить-защитить-защи…  
  
Очередным взрывом перевернуло проезжавший мимо бензовоз. В Дженсена продолжали стрелять — ещё немного и следующий взрыв будет действительно чудовищным.  
  
Спасти гражданских — первоочередная задача.  
  
А потом внезапно пришла подмога.  
  
Снайпер отстреливал противников с хладнокровной точностью, не жалея, не оставляя раненых. Было в этом что-то до боли знакомое. Дженсен буквально спиной ощущал чужой взгляд через прицел, и это было… хорошо. Он почувствовал себя спокойно.  
  
Перевернуть обломок автобуса, вытащить ребёнка, прикрыть щитом…  
  
Где-то над головой знакомо застрекотали вертолёты — но пока далеко. Он успеет.  
  
— Надо бежать, Дженсен! — Данниль выглядел странно, слишком бледная, зажимает плечо. — Что ты стоишь?!  
  
— Там Крис, я должен, — он отодвинул её в сторону, сделал шаг вперёд.  
  
И упёрся взглядом в человека, которого совсем не ожидал увидеть.  
  
Одетый в чёрное, высоченный, с длинными волосами и металлической рукой.  
  
Человек, убивший Джеффри Дина Моргана — Зимний Солдат.  
  
Он был без маски. Его лицо, его глаза…  
  
Дженсен застыл.  
  
Снег снова сыпался с горных вершин, срывало холодным ветром дыхание, и где-то вдали раздавался стук колёс несущегося поезда.  
  
Поезда, который мчался навстречу смерти.  
  


**3**

  
**1940 год, январь**  
  
В комнате было душно: жарко натопленная крошечная печка делала своё дело. Ещё два дня назад Джаред постарался заткнуть газетой все щели в окнах, заклеил на совесть. Но Дженсен всё равно умудрился подхватить простуду и теперь лежал под одеялом, стуча зубами от озноба.  
  
Упрямый до невозможности.  
  
Джаред отмерил необходимое количество микстуры и поднёс ложку с лекарством ко рту Дженсена.  
  
— Открывай, — говорить он старался спокойно, без эмоций, так, чтобы даже мысли не было возразить. — Глотай, не валяй дурака.  
  
К сожалению, на этого идиота действовал только приказной тон. И только в исполнении Джареда. Мелкий упрямец, хоть и был такой тщедушный, что дышать на него страшно, а упёртости на десятерых хватало. А самое главное — никакого инстинкта самосохранения. Удивительно вообще, как Джаред с ним справлялся. Он помнил, сколько хлопот Дженсен доставлял своей матери.  
  
Подоткнув одеяло со всех сторон, Джаред устроился на кровати рядом и обнял Дженсена прямо поверх одеяла.  
  
Он был рад, что придуманный им способ уговоров работал. Если он говорил с Дженсеном именно так — без эмоций, спокойно, уверенно, — тот подчинялся, не задавая вопросов.  
  
Просто однажды они договорились: если Джаред действительно захочет, Дженсен подчинится. Но тот должен действительно захотеть.  
  
Колебания и сомнения этот засранец чувствовал слишком чутко.  
  
— Я всегда буду рядом, — почти собственнически прорычал Джаред на ухо задремавшему Дженсену. — И ты никуда от меня не денешься.  
  
— Обещаешь? — еле слышно пробормотал тот сквозь сон.  
  
— Обещаю.  
  
 **Наши дни**  
  
Боль обожгла лицо, но было странно чувствовать её. Странно, что это не та боль, от которой умирают.  
  
Зимний Солдат смотрел в глаза Дженсену, ждал реакции.  
  
Но вокруг по-прежнему была зима, и сыпал снег, и поезд всё так же…  
  
— Вспомнил? — удар пришёлся Дженсену в щёку, раскрытой ладонью, от души, убийца прошипел: — Вспоминай уже!  
  
Поезд нёсся с дикой скоростью в туннель. Громкий хлопок — и в синей вспышке испарилась стена вагона… Крик, отчаянный громкий крик звучал в ушах, а Дженсен всё тянулся рукой, пытаясь… пытаясь…  
  
Он тянулся — и его схватили за раскрытую ладонь, так крепко и так сильно.  
  
— Вспомнил? — парень оказался совсем близко, и рука, которой он вцепился в ладонь Дженсена, была металлической.  
  
Поезд остановился — посреди ледяной пустыни, в заснеженном нигде.  
  
«Требуется перезагрузка. Применить?»  
  


***

  
— Надо уходить! — выкрикнула Данниль. — Они найдут нас! Надо уходить!  
  
— Уходим, — кивнул ей человек с металлической рукой.  
  
Он сделал шаг назад, не сводя глаз с замершего истуканом Дженсена. Ещё шаг.  
  
Бензовоз всё-таки взорвался.  
  
Сквозь грохот взрыва на мосту Рузвельта слышался вой приближающихся сирен.  
  
Но первым всё-таки прибыл транспортёр Страйка. Парни выскочили наружу, едва автомобиль затормозил, окружили отключившегося от реальности Капитана Америку и скорчившуюся у перевёрнутого автобуса Чёрную Вдову.  
  
Роше дал знак своим ребятам, и те быстро скрутили беглецов, включая едва пришедшего в сознание Криса, и погрузили в свой транспортёр.  
  
Дождавшись отмашки, что всё по плану, Роше направился к стражам правопорядка, уже подъехавшим к месту событий.  
  
Объяснять Роше умел. Особенно если ничего не нужно было говорить — достаточно показать свой служебный значок.  
  


***

  
В голове шумело так, будто за окном метёт метель, будто где-то там ветер гнёт к земле деревья и засыпает снегом всё живое.  
  
Дженсен видел себя прежнего: худого, невысокого, со смешной стрижкой, лезущей в глаза светлой чёлкой и упрямо выдвинутым вперёд подбородком.  
  
Очередная подворотня, очередная шпана, решившая почесать об него кулаки.  
  
На костяшках Дженсена уже алеет кровь, вот только она чужая. Он умудрился разбить нос заводиле в этой компании, и теперь его точно прибьют. Но ему не страшно, даже как-то весело, вот только веселье злое — хочется не улыбаться, а скалить зубы и рычать.  
  
— Да он совсем чокнутый! — бормочет кто-то рядом.  
  
И Дженсен, в пылу ещё не остывшей ярости, уже готов подлететь и вбить эти слова вместе с зубами в глотку говорившему. Вот только…  
  
— Хватит, — раздаётся тихое совсем рядом, за спиной.  
  
Дженсен едва осознаёт сказанное, и тогда говорят громче, но всё так же спокойно, не терпя возражений:  
  
— Хватит уже, пойдём домой.  
  
И Дженсен замирает, послушный, оборачивается, чтобы увидеть говорившего…  
  
И снова: снег, свист ветра где-то снаружи, всё белое-белое-белое…  
  


***

  
Данниль с тревогой всматривалась в застывшего на койке Дженсена. Он был бледный, взгляд его почти остекленел, никаких признаков сознания — пустая оболочка.  
  
— Давно он так? — тихо спросила она у доктора, который совсем недавно извлекал пулю из её плеча и делал перевязку.  
  
— Фактически сразу, как только его привезли, — доктор проверил показания приборов, поправил капельницу.  
  
— Как быстро вы сможете вернуть его в строй? Он нам нужен, а времени совсем не осталось. Проект запустят уже завтра.  
  
— Мы работаем над этим, мисс Харрис.  
  
Данниль неохотно кивнула и ушла, оставив Дженсена лежать под капельницей на жёсткой переносной койке.  
  


***

  
Свист ветра, снег падает мелкой крупкой. Холодно, так холодно, и сердце замирает в ужасе. Издалека слышен стук колёс несущегося в тоннель поезда. У них всего несколько секунд, чтобы успеть, чтобы не стать…  
  
— Дженсен, у нас всё получится.  
  
Он вздрагивает и несмело оборачивается назад. Он знает, что там никого нет. Что не должно быть никого, он столько раз…  
  
— Я здесь.  
  


***

  
Данниль ходила по подземному коридору мимо помещения, спешно переделанного в палату. Она нервничала, огрызалась на стоявшего рядом Роше:  
  
— Додумался тоже! Взял и вышвырнул с такой высоты! А если бы он не смог?!  
  
— Он смог, — Роше пожал плечами. — Мы столько раз отрабатывали все возможные варианты на тренировках. Он без парашюта из квинджета сигал, а ты про какой-то лифт.  
  
Данниль закрыла глаза и зарычала, давая понять, что ещё немного — и здесь будут жертвы.  
  


***

  
Заснеженные вершины гор радовали глаз. Все ожидали начала операции, и Воющие Коммандос не находили себе места. Если они поймают сегодня Золу — война закончится гораздо быстрее.  
  
Пушистые хлопья снега медленно падали на землю. План операции продуман до мелочей, всё пройдёт как по маслу. Вот только пальцы легко дрожали, и дыхания опять не хватало — как в детстве.  
  
Тёплая ладонь легла на плечо:  
  
— Я с тобой, Дженсен. До самого конца.  
  
Он вздрогнул, обернулся…  
  
...и открыл глаза.  
  


***

  
Первое, что увидел Дженсен, придя в себя, — склонившегося над ним человека. Того самого, из недавнего сна.  
  
Того самого, которого видел на мосту.  
  
Того, кто убил Моргана.  
  
Зимнего Солдата.  
  
— Во сне у тебя были обе руки, — непонимающе произнёс Дженсен и нахмурился.  
  
— Я потом объясню, — горько улыбнулся тот.  
  
В его взгляде снова было разочарование, отчего сердце в груди Дженсена испуганно замерло. Снова.  
  
Что ж такое-то, а?  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — с искренним беспокойством спросил этот человек.  
  
Дженсен облизнул пересохшие губы:  
  
— Пить хочется. Голова болит. В остальном… — он попробовал согнуть и разогнуть правую руку, — вроде целый. Функционирую достаточно для выполнения операции.  
  
От этих слов человек едва не застонал, но быстро взял себя в руки и спокойно заговорил:  
  
— Меня зовут Джаред, я твой напарник...  
  
— Данниль в порядке? — тут же насторожился Дженсен и приподнялся на подушке. — Её ранили, да? Крис?..  
  
— Она уже в порядке, ей оказали помощь. Твой друг тоже живой и здоровый, все ждут только тебя.  
  
— Сколько я…  
  
— Сутки. У нас в распоряжении очень мало времени. Всего восемь часов.  
  
Дженсен озадаченно нахмурился. Была назначена какая-то операция? А ему не сказали?  
  
Так, стоп. Кто назначил? Он же дезертировал из Щ.И.Т.а. Что вообще происходит…  
  
— Хватит, — назвавшийся Джаредом поднял вверх здоровую руку. — Тебе всё объяснят, если ты встанешь, успокоишься и просто пройдёшь к тому, кто командует операцией.  
  
Дженсен кивнул.  
  
Голос этого Джареда странным образом успокаивал. Мало того, когда он говорил так — спокойно, негромко, твёрдо, как отдавал приказ, — ему хотелось подчиняться.  
  
Это было вложено куда-то совсем глубоко в подсознание, и Дженсен даже почти растерялся. Но потом просто махнул рукой — разберётся.  
  
Ещё бы голова перестала болеть и шум в ушах прекратился. Интересно, чем его так приложили?  
  


***

  
Идти к командованию пришлось по очень длинным и полутёмным коридорам. Джаред шёл рядом, фактически плечом к плечу, и это казалось настолько привычным, будто так и должно быть.  
  
Дженсен был так ошеломлён происходящим, что едва осознавал — рядом идёт убийца, но ему плевать на это.  
  
Коридоры не были пусты. Туда-сюда бегали какие-то люди, доктора в халатах, а потом Дженсен увидел Ким Родс — заместителя директора Моргана — и вообще перестал понимать, что происходит.  
  
— Идём, — подтолкнул его вперёд Джаред. — Времени мало, не отставай.  
  
Очередной коридор, больше похожий на локацию какой-то модной компьютерной игры, повернул налево — и они оказались у входа в просторное помещение, спешно переделанное в гибрид палаты экстренной терапии с залом совещания какого-нибудь подполья.  
  
Вдоль серых бетонных стен на ящиках сидели парни из Страйка: кто чистил оружие, кто проверял броню на целостность. Дженсен напрягся, готовый к драке, но увидел здесь же Данниль с перевязанным плечом и Криса, вцепившегося в кружку с кофе.  
  
Кофеиновый маньяк, честное слово.  
  
Дженсен осторожно вошёл, оставив Страйк за спиной в коридоре. Неуютно.  
  
У дальней стены стояла койка — такая же, с какой только недавно встал сам Дженсен — и на ней полулежал никто иной, как сам Джеффри Дин Морган собственной персоной.  
  
— Живой, засранец, — только и смог выдохнуть Дженсен.  
  
Страйк негромко засмеялся, и в этом их смехе чувствовалось явное облегчение.  
  
— Я надеюсь, мне объяснят, что здесь происходит? — тихо спросил Дженсен, оглядывая собравшихся.  
  
Морган, чуть наклонив голову, громко приказал Страйку, оставшемуся в коридоре:  
  
— Парни, оставьте нас. Разговор будет долгим.  
  


***

  
— Иными словами, я почти два года впахивал на ГИДРу, я правильно понимаю? — резко спросил Дженсен, глядя на экран ноутбука.  
  
Морган откинулся на подушки и только кивнул. После долгой речи, сопровождаемой видеозаписями и фотографиями на ноутбуке, он очень устал. Серьёзные ранения ещё давали о себе знать. В конце концов, Морган не суперсолдат, он обычный человек, и ему нужно время на восстановление.   
  
Дженсен потёр переносицу и продолжил:  
  
— И с самого момента разморозки мной занималась именно ГИДРа. Эти красавцы стёрли мне какую-то часть памяти, чтобы было куда сунуть — что?  
  
— Нейропрограммирование, — пояснил стоявший рядом Джаред. — Они хотели контролировать тебя.  
  
Дженсен недоверчиво посмотрел на него.  
  
Подхватила Данниль:  
  
— Мы почти все прошли через это, но Морган знал, как снести блоки. Он поэтому ездил к Сэмпсон, искал способ избавиться от этой хрени. Видишь ли, когда она поняла, что стало со Щ.И.Т.ом, с организацией, которую она и Мюррей создали в память о тебе… она создала другую, которую назвали Вооружённое Сопротивление Режиму. Это была единственная возможность остановить ГИДРу. Когда об этом узнал Лене, он попытался устранить её, но Сэмпсон выжила. Её периодическая потеря памяти — вовсе не заболевание, она заставила себя забыть информацию, которая была нужна Лене. Тот посчитал, что она тронулась. Это и спасло Сэмпсон.  
  
— Но… — Дженсен оглянулся на всех присутствующих. — Вы говорите, что он, — он ткнул пальцем в Джареда, — мой напарник ещё времён войны. Мой лучший друг детства. Но я не помню его! И нет никаких доказательств, что это так! Ни в музее, ни в хронике, ни в книгах…  
  
Дженсен осёкся, заметив, как покраснел до кончиков ушей Джаред.  
  
Заговорил, как ни странно, Крис:  
  
— Дженсен, всё просто. Он был очень, очень близким другом. Об этом постарались умолчать. Зачистили историю на самом раннем этапе.  
  
— Я потом тебе объясню, — тихо пробормотал Джаред, глядя в сторону. — Если, конечно, захочешь.  
  
— Ладно, — протянул Дженсен, тут же отодвинул эту информацию на задний план, решив, что подумает об этом позже, были дела и поважнее, если честно. Он снова окинул всех взглядом. — То есть вы все знали… Вы все… и Страйк...  
  
— Спасали тебя, Кэп, — оборвал его Морган. — У них была задача, и они её выполняли.  
  
— Как знакомо… — пробормотал Дженсен.   
  
Значит, Данниль оказалась права: флешка была действительно важна. На «Лемурианской звезде» ГИДРА запускала свои спутники, с помощью которых собиралась отследить всех, кто мог ей противостоять. А потом, через проект «Озарение» — те самые хеликарриеры, воздушные платформы, начинённые таким количеством оружия, что хватит на уничтожение населения целой страны — устранит потенциальных врагов. Мгновенный геноцид. И никто не сможет это остановить.   
  
— Ладно. Проехали. Значит… Как я понял, алгоритм распознавания целей стартует уже через семь часов. Те хеликарриеры, которые мне показал директор Морган, поднимутся в воздух и уничтожат…  
  
— ...Примерно восемь миллионов человек, — Морган кивнул. — Нам придётся как-то остановить это.  
  
— Как-то. Плана нет? — Дженсен посмотрел на Моргана, Данниль… Джареда.  
  
Но тот покачал головой:  
  
— План есть. Заменить чипы на хеликарриерах. Сделать это надо быстро и на всех трёх. Иначе будут тысячи жертв. Мы работали над этим не один год. Но без кода, который был на флешке, не могли закончить подготовку — он был необходим для создания перепрограммирующих чипов. У нас есть люди, оружие, транспорт. Не было только кода… и тебя, Дженсен. Люди верят тебе. Они тебя услышат.  
  


***

  
Убежище ВСР — или даже военный лагерь с командным центром — погрузилось в тревожный сон. Люди спали кто где: на полу в спальных мешках расположились бойцы Страйка; доктора и учёные — в крошечных комнатушках на трёхъярусных кроватях; Данниль и Ким — на старых матрасах, брошенных прямо на пол посреди какой-то кладовки. Собственная — едва ли не по-королевски роскошная — кровать была, пожалуй, только у Моргана, который заснул только после принудительного приёма снотворного.  
  
У Дженсена тоже был свой закуток: им с Крисом выделили местечко, сдвинув вместе ящики с какими-то запчастями и накрыв их спальными мешками. Крис уже вовсю храпел, а вот к Дженсену сон не шёл.  
  
Всё слишком просто.  
  
Морган внезапно жив, а его убийца оказался союзником. Щ.И.Т. превратился в живое воплощение ГИДРы, уничтоженной больше полувека назад, а он, Дженсен, был всё время после пробуждения под чужим контролем.  
  
И даже не замечал этого.  
  
Ну да. Конечно.  
  
Повозившись немного на ящиках, но устав таращиться в глухую темноту, Дженсен осторожно встал, взял свою куртку, оставленную на полу рядом, и прокрался к выходу в коридор. Даже не смотря на его супер-обострённое зрение, он едва видел, куда ступает.  
  
Было бы неприятно наступить на что-нибудь нужное или хрупкое.   
  
Он примерно помнил свой путь сюда, так что без особого труда нашёл выход в помещение, заменявшее здесь кухню.  
  
Есть не хотелось, но тут хотя бы никого не было.  
  
Усевшись за пластиковый стол, Дженсен потёр ладонями лицо, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Привычка, оставшаяся ещё с детства.  
  
Самым подозрительным во всей истории выглядел тот факт, что Дженсен ничего не помнил о парне с металлической рукой.   
  
Да, о Джареде.  
  
И об их так называемой дружбе вообще не было никаких упоминаний. Нигде.  
  
Ни в книгах, ни в документах, ни в хронике. Даже фотогра…  
  
Стоп.  
  
Дженсен замер.  
  
Он принялся шарить в карманах своей куртки, нашёл телефон — совсем новый, купленный буквально утром — и принялся рыться в файлах на переставленной карте памяти. Было же… было что-то…  
  
Он нашёл это фото, сделанное в Смитсоне.  
  
Тогда, наткнувшись на экспозицию со своими рисунками, он дождался, когда отпустит то странное необъяснимое чувство, от которого стало так плохо. И сфотографировал каждый рисунок, чтобы потом когда-нибудь рассмотреть их и понять, что случилось.  
  
На найденной фотографии был тот самый набросок с незнакомым парнем. Размытая фигура, почему-то до боли знакомая.  
  
— Не спится? — раздалось тихое сзади, и Дженсен вздрогнул.  
  
В дверном проёме стоял Джаред, сложив руки на груди, и его металлическая рука тускло поблёскивала в свете экрана телефона. Выглядел он очень…усталым.  
  
— Не могу заснуть, если не знаю, кто рядом — друзья или враги.  
  
— И всё же ты не отказался от участия в операции. Я присяду? — Джаред кивнул на стоящий рядом табурет.  
  
— Если он тебя выдержит.  
  
— О. Вижу, что мне ты не доверяешь больше всего.  
  
— А должен? — Дженсен выключил телефон и убрал в карман куртки.  
  
Стало темно. Но этому Джареду, видимо, как и самому Дженсену, темнота не мешала видеть собеседника. Он потянулся к табурету левой рукой, и та еле слышно загудела. Выглядела рука угрожающе — наверняка сама по себе опасное оружие и весит немало.   
  
Данниль что-то говорила об этом…  
  
Кстати, может ли он теперь доверять Данниль?  
  
А Крису?  
  
— Ты выстрелил сквозь стену в Моргана, он получил серьёзные ранения, его даже объявили мёртвым, — мрачно заметил Дженсен. — Зачем было это делать? Если вы — союзники.  
  
Джаред выдвинул из-под стола небольшой ящик и вытащил из него фонарь на светодиодах. Включил и поставил на стол — сразу стало светло.  
  
Конечно, нужен зрительный контакт. Видимо, зрение у него всё-таки не такое хорошее, как у Дженсена.   
  
Только после этого он ответил:  
  
— Мы долго готовились к этому шагу. Моргана всё равно попытались бы убрать — так или иначе. Нужно было сделать это громко, страшно и убедительно. Потому что мёртвых не убивают.   
  
— Ты мог убить его по-настоящему.  
  
— Не мог. Я лучший снайпер из ныне живущих. Как и ты — лучший боец и тактик.  
  
Дженсен вздохнул и посмотрел на Джареда прямо:  
  
— Почему я должен во всё это верить? Люди, которым я доверял всё это время, оказались не теми, кем я их считал.  
  
Джаред чуть подался вперёд и проникновенно произнёс:  
  
— Вот только не надо заливать про доверие. Ты никому не доверял. Потому что нутром чуял, насколько всё дерьмово. Капитана Америку никогда нельзя было обмануть в этом плане.  
  
— Ты говоришь так, будто знаешь меня.  
  
— Знаю. Всю жизнь знал. Такого чокнутого, агрессивного зверёныша не было больше нигде и никогда. Как, ты думаешь, ты смог дожить до своих грёбаных двадцати пяти, чтобы стать Капитаном Америкой? Да тебя любой мог раскатать по стенке, ты нарывался буквально каждый раз, стоило только выйти из дома. Учитывая твои тогдашние габариты и здоровье в целом, тебя давно прибили бы.   
  
— Хочешь сказать, что это ты меня защищал? Закрывал своей мощной грудью? — Дженсен скептически хмыкнул.  
  
Если скажет «да» — значит, врёт. Любой в такой ситуации выставит себя героем-спасителем, чтобы обязать заочно.  
  
Но Джаред сказал другое:  
  
— Я хочу сказать, что это я тебя оттаскивал за шкирку. Защищать не было нужды. Надо было просто вовремя оттащить в сторону. Влезать в твои самоубийственные драки? Зачем? Чтобы огрести на пару с тобой?   
  
Дженсен замер.  
  
Что-то смутное шевелилось в памяти. Что-то настолько смутное…  
  
— Откуда мне знать, что ты говоришь правду? — наконец выдавил он. — Откуда мне знать, что вы все не врёте?  
  
— Я тебе скажу только одну вещь, Эклз. Задумайся вот о чём. Что было всякий раз, едва ты начинал сомневаться в правильности методов Щ.И.Т.а? Насколько чётко в такие моменты работал твой мозг?  
  
Дженсен замер.  
  
Он помнил.  
  
Помнил, что едва начинал сомневаться в приказах вышестоящего начальства, едва задумывался, на благо чего служит, как мозг тут же начинал увязать в собственных мыслях и было сложно сосредоточиться…  
  
Но сейчас.  
  
Сейчас он точно осознаёт свои действия и мысли. Мозг работает чётко, он может взвесить все «за» и «против», может поставить под сомнение целесообразность действий Моргана и преданность Лене государству.  
  
Кстати, о Лене.  
  
Дженсен осторожно спросил:  
  
— Чем сейчас занят Лене?  
  
И Джаред неожиданно фыркнул:  
  
— Со своей армией адвокатов разгребает иски. Чад Мюррей отвлекает его судебными тяжбами. Говорит, давно мечтал подать в суд на Щ.И.Т. за нелегальное использование наработок его отца и кражу идей по проектированию новейшего оружия ещё с 1949-го.   
  
— Мюррей сам возглавил Щ.И.Т., если, конечно, история не врёт опять.  
  
— История не врёт, но врал Щ.И.Т. Если выживем… поговори с Чадом об этом, он тебе расскажет побольше меня. А вообще — шёл бы ты спать. Завтра начнётся ад.  
  


***

  
Им удалось пройти через охрану — Страйк пошёл первым, никто ничего не заподозрил, все считали, что просто спецподразделение вернулось после выполненной операции, но когда в дверях появился Капитан Америка с Зимним Солдатом за его плечом…  
  
Здесь уговаривать было некого, поэтому охранников убрали сразу.  
  
Когда один из них с воплем «Хайль ГИДРА!» бросился к кнопке тревоги, Дженсен удостоверился в правдивости слов Моргана и остальных.  
  
Вот только легче от этого не стало.  
  
В комнату молча вошла Ким Родс с ноутбуком под мышкой, уже готовая развернуть в освободившемся помещении свой маленький командный центр.  
  
Роше подошёл к Дженсену и объявил:  
  
— Двоих я оставлю тут, для безопасности заместителя, с остальными зачистим нижние этажи. Всё по плану.   
  
Дженсен кивнул и принялся расстёгивать ремешки шлема своей старой формы, накануне позаимствованной в музее. Сняв шлем, он произнёс:  
  
— Я не знаю, сколько невинных людей находится в этом здании. Рисковать не могу…  
  
— Кэп, здесь нет невинных людей, простые смертные в принципе не проходят отбор, — возразил Роше.   
  
— И тем не менее. План остаётся планом, вы выполняете свою задачу, мы — свою. Джаред идёт за вами. Я присоединюсь через пару минут. Надо отвлечь Лене и дать Данниль время, чтобы успела слить все файлы Щ.И.Т.а. Действуйте.  
  
Командир Страйка со своим отрядом вышел из комнаты охранников, не говоря ни слова, он не разделял святую веру Капитана Америки в человечество.  
  
Джаред только взглянул на него и спросил:  
  
— Собираешься опять нарваться на проблемы?  
  
— Почему бы и нет? — Дженсен хмыкнул.  
  
Микрофон нашёлся быстро, Родс подсоединила к нему созданное Мюрреем устройство с видеокамерой, которое должно было транслировать эту самую речь по всем каналам связи в стране, включила его и Дженсен решительно начал:  
  
— Внимание, народ Америки, говорит Дженсен Эклз. Вы много слышали обо мне в последние дни. Некоторым из вас даже приказали поймать меня. Ho пpишлo вpeмя yзнaть пpaвдy. Организация Щ.И.T., созданная защищать вас и вашу свободу — нe тo, чем мы все её считали. Teпepь Щ.И.T. зaxвaчeн ГИДPOЙ. Её глава — Фредерик Лене. Сегодня они попытаются запустить проект «Озарение» — это проект ГИДРЫ, направленный на уничтожение людей, несогласных с политикой ГИДРЫ, способных бороться с ней за свободу. ГИДРА почти получила то, что хочет. Полный контроль. И ради этого она будет уничтожать всех, кто стоит у неё на пути. Если мы её не остановим. Я прошу сейчас жителей Вашингтона держаться подальше от Потомака и острова Рузвельта. Я прошу вас не поднимать панику, если вы услышите взрывы и выстрелы. Я не знаю, кто ещё входит в ГИДРУ, но мы найдём всю информацию о ней и выложим в сети. Цена свободы всегда была высока. И мы гoтoвы зaплaтить эту цeну. Но мы верим, что не одиноки.   
  
Он не мог поступить иначе, в конце концов, именно для этого он и нужен был здесь. Чтобы сказать правду, чтобы заставить людей задуматься, чтобы они… поверили.  
  
И хотя бы просто не мешали.  
  
В горле пересохло.  
  
Давно он так не волновался, если честно.   
  
Если устройство сработало правильно, то сейчас эту короткую речь слышали везде и всюду, по всей стране — по всем ТВ-каналам, по всем радиочастотам.   
  
Масштаб был ужасающим, но иначе просто нельзя.  
  
Родс тихо сказала:  
  
— У нас получилось, Кэп. Они все это слышали.  
  
И тут сработал сигнал тревоги — в здании Трискелиона выли сирены, оповещая о вторжении в святая святых.  
  


***

  
— Роше, доложить обстановку! — прорычал Дженсен в комм, отбиваясь от охранников Трискелиона. — Вы добрались до ангара?  
  
— Кэп, они начали запуск! У вас только шестнадцать минут!  
  
— Спасибо, Родс, мы слышали, — Роше слегка задыхался, где-то там слышались выстрелы и чужие крики. — Докладываю обстановку… Чёрт!  
  
— Что?! Роше, я слушаю!  
  
— Мы в ангаре. Они заблокировали вход в комнату управления. Зимний Солдат решает эту проблему. Где ты сам?  
  
— Остался один этаж. Вы разве не слышали, как тут всё завыло?  
  
— Наверное, это в твою честь, старик, речь была проникновенной, я даже прослезился, — голос Джареда был совершенно спокоен, никаких эмоций.  
  
Дженсен даже почувствовал облегчение.   
  
А потом — грохот взрыва, и Дженсен слегка оглох на секунду.  
  
— Проблема доступа к пункту управления решена.  
  
— Позёр, — Дженсен пригнулся, уворачиваясь от удара очередного противника.  
  
— Ты долго копаешься, Кэп. Совсем как девица перед свиданием. Страйк берёт на себя карриер «Альфа», а я — на «Браво». Кто-то должен успеть на «Чарли» до того, как тот взлетит.  
  
— У меня не восемь рук, придурок! Кто так халтурил, зачищая этажи?  
  
— Мы нижние зачищали, Кэп.  
  
— Роше, правда халтуришь, надо было хотя бы на пролёт подняться выше. У них там кофемашина чёртова!  
  
— Зимний, я и понятия не имел, что ты у нас кофеиновый маньяк. Откуда тебе-то знать? Поберегись!  
  
— Сопровождал как-то Лене, забыл? Вот уж кто плевал на здоровый образ жизни.  
  
— Парни, время идёт, до синхронизации со спутниками осталось девять минут.  
  
— Вас понял, мэм.  
  
— Алона!  
  
Возглас Дженсена оставил за собой тишину.  
  
Посреди опустевшего коридора стояла агент Тринадцать, направив на него свой Глок. Она хороший стрелок, нет сомнений. Меткий и хладнокровный, но учитывая, что служит она в ГИДРе, — ещё и безжалостный.  
  
Дженсен замер.  
  
— Алона, послушай, — начал он.  
  
— Молчать! — рявкнула та, её лицо исказила гримаса отвращения. — Предатель!  
  
— Алона, опусти пистолет.  
  
В наушнике неожиданно раздался крик Джареда:  
  
— Не слушай её, Дженс! Убирайся оттуда немедленно! Слышишь?!  
  
Но Дженсен пропустил это всё мимо ушей.   
  
Перед ним стояла девушка, совсем молоденькая, но уже подающая надежды как агент.   
  
— Восемь минут до синхронизации.  
  
— Успею.  
  
— Не успеешь, — выплюнула Алона. — Wer hat gesagt, dass Wunder nicht geschehen?  
  
Она произнесла это на безупречном немецком, и Дженсен застыл, едва видя, что за её спиной открылась заветная дверь в ангары.  
  
— Я же говорил, что он ещё не готов! — раздался в наушнике отчаянный вопль Криса Кейна.  
  


***

  
Объятый пламенем взрывов, хеликарриер «Чарли» медленно падал в Потомак. На единственном ещё функционирующем двигателе его сносило на здание Трискелиона.  
  
Два других карриера догорали в недрах раскрытого ангара.   
  
— Дженсен, слушай меня, — голос Джареда дрожал, он никак не мог заставить себя собраться. — Опусти щит. Я не хочу с тобой драться, нам нужно уходить.  
  
Дженсен Эклз, знаменитый Капитан Америка, символ, совесть и честь нации, безучастно смотрел на того, кто когда-то давно был самым близким его другом. Даже больше, чем другом.  
  
Одно движение — и он бросился на Джареда, целясь щитом в горло, удары сыпались один за другим, Джаред только успевал их блокировать.  
  
Левую руку уже начинало коротить, она плохо слушалась, реакция замедлилась.  
  
— Дженсен! Слушай мой голос!   
  
С грохотом рядом упала огромная стойка, задев мостик, на котором они дрались — и оба рухнули на прозрачный пол, под которым с огромной высоты была видна тёмная река и падающие в неё обломки взрывающегося хеликарриера.  
  
Дыхание перехватило от секундной вспышки боли. Джаред поднялся — успел отскочить, щит врезался в край металлического крепления там, где только что была голова Джареда.  
  
Дженсен молчал. И это пугало больше всего. Его глаза были пустыми, на лице застыла полная безучастность.  
  
Он слишком сильно напоминал куклу. Каждое движение — механическое.  
  
Из последних сил Джаред заставил себя успокоиться, чтобы тихо сказать — так, как должен был, без эмоций, без сомнений и колебаний:  
  
— Дженсен, опусти щит.  
  
Пол под ногами качнуло, с грохотом и звоном всё посыпалось вниз, увлекая за собой, с дождём осколков, обломков и мусора — в грязную воду с многометровой высоты.  
  
Джаред видел, что в глазах Дженсена в момент падения мелькнуло узнавание.  
  


**Эпилог**

  
Период реабилитации проходил долго. Но никто и не обещал, что будет как-то иначе — Джаред сам проходил через это, знал, как сложно собрать себя заново из того, что осталось после полного разрушения личности.  
  
То, что они сделали полтора месяца назад, до сих пор проносилось по стране волнами ужаса, скандалов и расследований, охотой на ведьм и громкими судебными процессами.  
  
Общество было напугано, металось от одной крайности к другой.  
  
То во всём винили Капитана Америку, были готовы растерзать прилюдно, устроить показательную казнь. То его же оправдывали и превозносили до небес, едва не причисляя к лику святых.  
  
То вспоминали, что половина вышестоящих чиновников служила на благо ГИДРы, и всё начиналось заново — скандалы, судебные процессы, смакование новых подробностей и поиск очередных предателей.  
  
Джаред давно не следил за новостями.  
  
Он помнил, как звучала речь Дженсена. Он чётко говорил «мы», имея в виду ВСР — подпольное сопротивление. Но все забыли об этом, помня лишь, кто именно вещал по всем каналам в тот момент.  
  
Дженсен знал, что так будет, но пошёл на это.  
  
Сейчас…  
  
Сейчас они оба жили в маленьком городке в Луизиане, в собственном доме, купленном для них Морганом. Примерно раз в месяц их навещал Крис — гениальный декодировщик, сумевший снять с Дженсена нейропрограммирование уже во второй раз. Сейчас он проверял, насколько успешно идёт у Дженсена восстановление.  
  
До реабилитационного центра Крис работал в госструктурах — о чём мало кто знал, — изучал психику человека под действием гипноза, самовнушения или искусственного подавления личности, но уволился, когда понял, к чему подобные эксперименты могут привести. Сейчас его опыт был жизненно необходим Дженсену.  
  
Парни из Страйка всем составом ушли в отставку, не желая больше связываться с государственной службой, какой бы она ни была. Залегли на дно, как и Данниль.  
  
Что же касается Моргана… тот решил продолжить свою борьбу с ГИДРОй, вместе с Ким Родс они укатили в Европу — проверять ведущие туда ниточки.  
  
Неделю назад стало известно, что Алону, психолога Саманту Смит и ещё несколько человек признали невиновными — их объявили военнопленными, перенёсшими пытки. Обследования показали, что у всех этих людей имплантированы специальные чипы, подавляющие волю особыми микроволнами.  
  
Алону было особенно жалко, учитывая, что она приходилась Синди внучатой племянницей.  
  
Лене, несколько чиновников и судья находились теперь под арестом, дожидаясь вынесения приговора. Суд по их делам шёл долго, с бесчисленными отсрочками заседаний — постоянно всплывали новые обстоятельства, одно страшнее другого.  
  
Но дело продвигалось.  
  


***

  
Джаред понимал, что Дженсен уже никогда не будет прежним. Впрочем, как и он сам. ГИДРа их обоих вывернула наизнанку, попыталась вытравить из них то, что являлось основой их личностей.   
  
К счастью, не вышло.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Дженсен по-прежнему не помнил ни самого Джареда, ни их дружбу, возникшая между ними когда-то потребность друг в друге, вросла в них обоих намертво.  
  
Сейчас, в процессе довольно успешного восстановления благодаря Крису, Дженсен уже меньше замыкался в себе, обращал внимание на присутствие Джареда рядом, не пропускал мимо себя — как раньше — то, что касалось их обоих.  
  
Он наконец-то стал задавать вопросы.  
  
— Объясни мне, — наконец попросил Дженсен. — Объясни, что вообще происходит.  
  
— Ты о чём?  
  
Джаред отложил в сторону планшет и сел прямо.  
  
На диване хватило бы места на троих, но Дженсен решил остаться на ногах. Он стоял прямо перед Джаредом и смотрел на него в упор, сложив на груди руки. Упрямо поджал губы, нахмурился.  
  
На него можно было смотреть вечно — и любоваться.  
  
— О том, что… — Дженсен запнулся и вдруг покраснел. — Твой голос. Я не понимаю. Иногда ты говоришь — и у меня возникает дикое желание подчиняться. Просто бухнуться перед тобой на колени и ждать твоих… твоего…  
  
— Понял, — Джаред поднял вверх обе руки, останавливая сбивчивую речь. — Я могу... объяснить, но не уверен, готов ли ты к этому объяснению.  
  
— К чему я могу быть не готов? Я уже понял, что когда-то мы были… больше, чем друзьями. Хотя доказательств до сих пор не увидел. Ладно, закрою на это глаза. Но это же какой-то условный рефлекс! Что ты вообще со мной тогда сделал?!  
  
— Я сделал? — Джаред не поверил собственным ушам. — Значит, это я виноват. Ну, спасибо.  
  
— А что? Разве не так?  
  
Джаред смотрел на этого засранца — иначе и не скажешь — и убеждался, что горбатого только могила исправит. Стирай память, не стирай, а как был мелким тираном-манипулятором, так и остался.  
  
Тяжело вздохнув, Джаред сказал:  
  
— Идём на кухню, там будет проще.  
  
— Это ещё почему?  
  
— Потому что — предсказываю — я сегодня точно напьюсь. Несмотря на свой метаболизм.  
  
На кухне было довольно светло — вечернее солнце ещё не село за деревья, ветер стих, и испанский мох, свисающий с ветвей, не норовил закрыть своим серым кружевом окно при каждом дуновении.  
  
Джаред любил Луизиану. Любил местную культуру, кухню. Наверно, кто-то из его предков точно был отсюда родом. Подтверждения этому нет, но кто знает.  
  
Два дня назад пришла посылка из Винчестера, но они с Дженсеном её ещё не открывали. Это был прощальный подарок от Синди, и они оба просто боялись узнать, что там, поэтому коробка стояла здесь же, на подоконнике, так и не открытая.  
  
Джаред поставил на стол перед собой бутылку виски, тарелку с креветками, сосисками и рисом. Не совсем привычные продукты под закусь, но чем богаты.  
  
Дженсен осторожно пристроился напротив. Он был очень напряжён, видимо, не знал, чего ждать.  
  
— Знаешь, — начал Джаред, наливая себе рюмку, — я ведь и сам не так давно начал вспоминать что-то. Сначала я попал к ним в плен в сорок третьем — ты тогда спас меня. Да, тот твой безумный поход в Австрию был вовсе не ради тех нескольких сотен человек. Не знаю, можно ли сказать, что ты явился тогда вовремя. Если оглянуться назад сейчас, то ты несколько… опоздал.  
  
— В смысле? — Дженсен нахмурился.  
  
— В прямом, — Джаред вздохнул и одним махом выпил содержимое рюмки. Закусить забыл. — Они уже тогда начали ставить свои эксперименты. Поэтому я выжил после падения с поезда.  
  
На словах о поезде Дженсена качнуло.  
  
Он всё ещё очень болезненно переживал то своё воспоминание, единственное вернувшееся. Точнее, никогда его не покидавшее.  
  
Джаред упал с поезда, и Дженсен не смог его удержать.  
  
Это было их общей болью, и никуда от этого не деться.  
  
Это случилось зимой сорок четвёртого, Воющие Коммандос во главе с Капитаном Америкой должны были захватить ведущего учёного ГИДРы. Того самого, который ставил на Джареде эксперименты.  
  
Сам он очень плохо помнил тот день.  
  
Джаред ухватил за хвостик креветку, сжевал её и продолжил:  
  
— Меня нашли быстро. Свои. Но, как оказалось, тебя уже не было, ты, балбес такой, решил закончить нашу историю красиво и трагично — в духе Шекспира. Вот только я выжил и был вынужден как-то справляться в одиночку. Первые месяцы тоже не помню ни хрена. Мюррей пытался собрать мне новую руку, я фактически жил в этих чёртовых лабораториях. Вот только жить как раз не очень хотелось. Организм сбоил, несколько раз я впадал в кому. Эта дурная нацистская сыворотка не хотела нормально приживаться, пыталась меня угробить. И, когда я в очередной раз провалился за грань бытия, Мюррей был вынужден заморозить меня, в надежде, что однажды он сможет помочь мне. Рискованный шаг, конечно. Но я всё равно от трупа почти не отличался тогда. И знаешь, что мне снилось всё то время? Ты. Грёбаный Капитан Америка, пропавший где-то во льдах. Никому таких снов не пожелаю.   
  
Дженсен смотрел на него в упор, и под этим взглядом было нехорошо.  
  
Джаред налил себе ещё виски.  
  
— Как попал в руки ГИДРы — не знаю. Это было, пока я спал сном Спящей Красавицы. А когда проснулся — был уже чёртовой куклой. Без мозгов и собственной воли. Сэмпсон и Мюррей искали способ вернуть меня с шестьдесят второго. Мюррей ведь давно начал что-то подозревать, успел только передать Сэмпсон какие-то записи, и его убрали. Руками Данниль. Она тоже была под нейропрограммированием. Сэмпсон десятилетиями пыталась исправить всё. Даже Моргана втравила в это дело. Чтобы меня вытащить, им пришлось внедрить целых три отдела: техников, медиков, Страйк. Они вернули мне память только пять лет назад. Было очень больно. Приходилось притворяться годами — делать вид, что нет собственного «я», подчиняться их приказам. Терпеть. Всё это время мы воевали с ГИДРой изнутри. И…  
  
Джаред сделал глубокий вдох и посмотрел на Дженсена.  
  
Тот выглядел бледным и каким-то осунувшимся, уставшим.  
  
Джаред продолжил:  
  
— Ты спрашиваешь, что я с тобой сделал… Да ничего я не сделал, ровным счётом. Ты же бешеный был. Чуть что не так — лез в драку. Тебя мутузили, ломали кости… твоя мать рыдала над тобой потом, а ты… Всё, что я смог придумать — уговорить. Воспользовался твоим доверием, — он усмехнулся. — Знаешь, мы тогда условились. Что если я очень захочу — ты подчинишься. Любому моему слову. Но для этого я должен очень захотеть. И это сработало. Я научился приказывать тебе — правильно, чётко. И ты слушался. Это было так… честно, что я просто умирал от твоего доверия.  
  
Джаред закрыл глаза.  
  
Он помнил, что это работало не только дома, когда мелкий и худой Эклз лез вон из собственной шкуры, пытаясь кому-то что-то доказать.  
  
На войне это тоже работало.  
  
Когда Дженсен придумывал очередной безумный план, настолько самоубийственный, что не выжил бы сам, Джаред подходил к нему сзади — потом, когда никто не видит и не слышит — клал руку ему на плечо и тихо говорил: хватит, ты всех убьёшь этой сумасбродной вылазкой, угомонись. И Дженсен замирал под его рукой, едва дыша. И они вместе переделывали этот чёртов план, исправляли безрассудные решения, и в итоге всё шло, как надо и без потерь.  
  
А в палатке, когда никто не видел, Дженсен просто сворачивался калачиком под рукой Джареда и закрывал глаза. Отдавал чудовищный контроль хотя бы на пять минут, становясь снова тем мальчишкой из Бруклина.  
  
На пять минут.  
  
Самые драгоценные в жизни.  
  
И всё у них было тогда хорошо.  
  
До того грёбаного поезда.  
  
Дженсен молчал. Сидел, смотрел на Джареда своими удивительными зелёными глазами — и просто молчал.  
  
Время откровений закончилось, а Джаред устал.  
  
Он тяжело поднялся из-за стола и направился к выходу из кухни, когда услышал за спиной голос:  
  
— Это ведь тебя я рисовал на том рисунке, да?  
  
— Сказать честно? Ты рисовал меня на всех своих рисунках. Просто их не осталось.  
  
Не оборачиваясь, он ушёл к себе.  
  


***

  
Ещё два дня они почти не разговаривали друг с другом. Дженсен где-то пропадал, Джаред умирал от скуки. Иногда он садился на велосипед и ехал вдоль шоссе до самой реки. Покупал у рыбаков какую-нибудь морскую гадость к ужину и возвращался.  
  
И вот однажды вечером Джаред снова вошёл в кухню — и увидел, что весь кухонный стол завален чёрно-белыми фотографиями, а коробка от посылки, раскрытая, валялась на полу.  
  
Дженсен сидел на подоконнике, прижавшись затылком к оконной раме и… плакал.  
  
Джаред рискнул подойти ближе.  
  
Он видел на разбросанных снимках себя — в военной форме, и Дженсена — худого, нескладного среди добровольцев, а потом изменившегося — уже Капитаном Америкой. Где-то они были вместе — смеялись, спорили, молча изучали карты… а где-то снова порознь — то Дженсен с Синди, то Джаред с другими Коммандос.  
  
Их прошлое.  
  
Их общее прошлое.  
  
То самое, которое не существовало в книгах по истории.  
  
Самый ценный подарок от Синди.  
  
Джаред метнулся к Дженсену, обнял его и прижал к себе, гладя по коротким волосам и повторяя:  
  
— Всё хорошо, поверь мне, мы оба живы. Теперь точно всё хорошо.  
  
Пакет с мидиями так и остался лежать у порога.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Нарва — Эстония  
> 2\. Сташува — Польша  
> 3\. Комикс, в котором у Капитана Америки погибает напарник: Чёткую историю о гибели Баки написал Брубейкер только в 2005 г. В тексте хронология сдвинута ради сюжета.  
> 4\. Вдова всё-таки загнала журнал какому-то дико фанатеющему коллекционеру: Отсылка к Коулсону, события после первых Мстителей (сериал «Агенты Щ.И.Т.а»).  
> 5\. Wer hat gesagt, dass Wunder nicht geschehen? В переводе с немецкого «Кто казал, что чудес не бывает?»


End file.
